Raven in Wonderland
by skullygal
Summary: Raven read Through the Looking Glass. She walked to her room and got pushed down a rabbit hole into Wonderland. Will BeastBoy be able to save her before she loses her head? BBXRae/HatterXRae  rated T for some language
1. Through the Looking Glass

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN IN WONDERLAND<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE- THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

Raven set aside the book she had been reading. She sat up and sighed. It was a good book, but not on her intelluctual level. Besides, the girl, Alice dreamed it all. _Through the Looking Glass_ was a great book for a sixth grader, and Raven was not a sixth grader, but, for some odd reason, it sparked her interest. It had an evil queen, who simply wants power. All the more exciting. Though Alice was an idiot, Raven liked the book. She was indeed on the last page, but had to take a break because there was only so much crazy she could take.

She glanced up from her spot on the couch to find a semi-empty main room. The only other person there was BeastBoy, channel surfing a good eight feet from her. The voices of the TV seemed to echo in her ears.

_"Thank you, Bob. Now, the weather tomorrow cal-"_

_"Justin! You have to he-"_

_"Yes, sir. With or without nuts."_

_"Reid, go solve-"_

"Pick a channel," Raven said in her usual monotone. BeastBoy jumped at the sound of her voice, dropping the remote. He looked at her and then the TV and then her again. "I now you are intelluctally challenged, so I'll say this slowly: Pick a channel," she repeated slower this time, like she was talking to a small child.

"There's nothin' good on," BeastBoy complained. He picked up the remote and resumed clicking through channels.

"Here is an idea. Turn it off," Raven muttered. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to brew some herbal tea."Like you do girls,"she added as she grabbed a black mug.

"Dude!" BeastBoy shouted.

Raven silently poured her tea into the mug. She raised it to her lips and breathed in the relaxing scent before taking a sip. She trudged back to the couch, placed her cup on the table, and sat down. She picked up _Through the Looking Glass_. She still heard BeastBoy flipping channels, but quickly blocked it out as she opened up to the last page of the book.

_Which do you think it was?_

_A boat beneath a sunny sky,_

_Lingering onward dreamily_

_In an evening of July -_

_Children three that nestle near,_

_Eager eye and willing ear,_

_Pleased a simple tale to hear -_

_Long had paled that sunny sky:_

_Echoes fade and memories die._

_Autumn frosts have slain July._

_Still she haunts me, phantomwise,_

_Alice moving under skies_

_Never seen by waking eyes._

_Children yet, the tale to hear,_

_Eager eye and willing ear,_

_Lovingly shall nestle near._

_In a Wonderland they lie,_

_Dreaming as the days go by,_

_Dreaming as the summers die:_

_Ever drifting down the stream -_

_Lingering in the golden gleam -_

_Life, what is it but a dream?_

Raven blinked and read the small poem again. Not how she thought it would end. The poem was good, perfect actually, for this book. It was very good. She swiftly glanced up and closed the book. She sipped her tea as BeastBoy clicked through more channels.

"Hey, Raven. Since you're done readin'..." BeastBoy shifted his gaze up to see Raven exiting the main room through the automatic doors. He jumped up and walked after her. "Rae!"

"What BeastBoy?" she asked. She tapped her foot impatiently when he didn't answer her immediatley.

"Um..." he began. "Since you're finished readin', I was wonderin'..." His voice trailed off and he stared at his feet.

"BeastBoy, I'm tired. It's ten thirty-five. I am going to sleep," Raven rejected whatever BeastBoy had in mind without changing her expression or voice. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. Raven reminded herself not to be guilty. This is BeastBoy, he'll be fine.

"Oh. 'Night, Rae," he uttered each word with a slow drawl that made Raven's heart feel some guilt. He trudged off slowly.

She couldn't help it when she said, "Maybe some other time. Whatever it was." She watched as he straightened and put a small amount of bounce in his steps. _What did I do?_ she asked herself in horror.

It was obviously from lack of sleep. She convinced herself of that. She could turn him down tomorrow. Yes, and it would be without guilt. With that in her mind, she walked back to her room with the book in hand. Though, when she got there, she wasn't sure it was her room.

The gloominess had been replaced with... brightness! Her gray, carpeted floor was soft grass; her bookcases were tall trees that stretched high, all the way to her cieling which was blue with white fuzzy clouds painted on; her bed was a rose bush covered with blood red roses. Raven was utterly suprised and dropped the book. Flowers of all sorts grew from her floor and sunlight seemed to come from everywhere. This couldn't be Raven's room, could it?

"Holy [ insert cuss word of your choice here]," she whispered. "What happened?"

She brushed her hand over a rose and twisted around to see all she could. There was too much space to be her room. Amongst the bright colors, Raven spotted a dark spot, like a hole. She walked over and glanced down it. It seemed to go down forever.

"I can tell you what happened. Perhaps, I cannot," came a voice behind Raven.

She spun around and stared. The person that stood in front of her looked like Robin. More than looked, they were indentical twins! Well, except the white bunny ears and tail that had sprouted from him. Plus, he was in a red vest with a pocket watch hanging out the pocket, yellow button up shirt, maroon bow tie, gray pants, and glasses instead of his uniform. He still had his mask, though.

"Robin?" Raven said with a twing of worry in her voice.

"Nope. I'm the White Rabbit," said the Robin-look-alike. "I can tell you what is happening," he offered before Raven could anilate him.

"Okay. Speak," Raven ordered. Her eyes flicked around the room at the same speed as when BeastBoy flipped through channels.

"Why, when I can show you?" the White Rabbit asked. Then, he pushed her down the hole. Satisfied, he smirked, but it was wiped away as Raven appeared through a portal of black energy. She glared at him intensely.

"I don't like being pushed," she scowled. The White Rabbit just stared. Finally, he blinked and shook himself.

"You're supposed to go down."

"I didn't."

The Rabbit pushed her down the hole again and she came back in the same manner. After several tries, he glared.

"You are going down the rabbit hole, god damnit!" he yelled and jumped on her, pushing her down into the hole with him. She instantly went to transport, but a sharp tug on her cloak stopped her. She looked down and saw the White Rabbit grabbing at her cloak, hard. She narrowed her eyes at him and he did the same.

"Try me," he mouthed. Raven jerked her knee up and the Rabbit groaned at the sudden violation to his private area.

"Try me," she mouthed back. He merely glared daggers at her, which lost its effect because she wasn't intimadated. A short while later, there was a thud. They hit the floor.

Raven closed her eyes and groaned. She slowly sat up and shook her head. The White Rabbit was no longer there, but there was a faint snoring. She glanced down to see a too small table, bottle, and door. She had grown.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," Raven muttered sarcastically, blowing a breath up her face to make bangs fly.


	2. Drink Me

_Disclaimer: I DON'T ON TEEN TITANS OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND_

Seriously, this is just coming to me during my science hour.

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN IN WONDERLAND<strong>

**CHAPTER TWO- DRINK ME**

Raven sat there a moment, studying the tile floor, the checkered walls, and velet curtains blocking the door. She sighed and tried to figure out how much she had grown. She was six feet taller and wider then before. At least, she thought she had grown . Maybe the room shrank. She spotted the tiny glass bottle and contemplated choices in her mind.

A) drink it and die of poisoning. B) leave it alone and blast a hole in the side of the room. C) she is in Wonderland, drink it, and shrink.

She stayed still a minute longer, lulling over her choices, before gingerly picking up the bottle. The contents, a liquid topaz, were very suspicious. She spun the bottle in her hand gently and noticed two carefully scrawled words on a note attached to the concotion. _**Drink Me**_.

Tempting.

Slowly, Raven uncorked the mysterious liquid, sniffed the bitter sweet scent, and brought the bottle to her lips. _Elixir or poison?_ she thought

"Bottoms up," she muttered to herself and sipped a small gulp. The liquid tasted of custatd and tart, pineapple and cherries, cinnamon and something dark, wicked at the bottom as it slid down her throat.

She suddenly realized she was shrinking and prayed, hoped, and wished her leotard and cloak would shrink with her. But, unfortuantley, she hadn't the luck of Alice and clutched her leotard to her skin and jumped out of her boots.

She was now centimeters shorted than the table. Inches shorter. Feet shorter. She tightened her grip on her leotard as she stopped shrinking. _What am I going to wear?_ she wondered. She peered over towards the table and caught sight of blue cloth.

Making sure no one was around, she rushed over with a face redder than Anger's cloak. Once she reached the table, she picked up the cloth to find it was a short, light blue dress and a crisp white apron. Not liking the look all that much, but needing some attire, she bregrudingly slipped into it.

Satisfied that she was covered, Raven walked about the room barefoot. Faint snoring sounds interrupted her train of thought. She stared at where the source was coming from, but there was no one there except the door. She jolted up right with a thought. In _Alice in Wonderland_, the door was alive. Suspision washed over Raven in bucket loads.

She ran over there, listening to the Door's snoring, the rustle of that dreadful dress she wore, and the pitter-patter of her own feet hitting the cool tile. She stopped before it, studying it carefully. She saw the keyhole moving in time with the snores. Staring harder she noticed the details above the knob, which she believed to be the nose, were closed eyes and hair. Her preminition was correct; the Door was alive.

"Hello?" Raven's voice echoed through the empty room . The Door snorted. "Can you let me through?"

The Door blinked his golden eyes open, murmured, "Get the key," before drifting back to sleep.

She blinked, stepped back, and examined the room. "What key?" she asked herself. Her eyes focused on a simple gold key on top of the glass table. "Of course," she sighed.

She walked over to the table, almost tripping over a box without its lid. Quite a few cakes were inside with frosting that read **_Eat Me_** in the same handwriting from the 'Drink Me' bottle. This probably made her grow since the other made her shrink. She shook her head and hovered above the floor. She floated up to the table top with ease and landed on it, gently tapping her feet to the glass. She spied a pair of shoes under a pile of white fabric joyfully. Though, when she saw that the shoes were Mary Janes and the fabric was tights she wasn't that joyful. But she'd rather not walk barefoot everywhere, so she shoved herself into them, muttering about the stupid drink the whole time. She walked towards the large skeleton key that was too heavy to lift with her hands. She traced her Mary Jane clad foot along the key's tooth.

"Azarath Mitrion Zinthos," she chanted as a black aora engulfed the key. She lead it down to the tile with a swift flick of her hand. Once it was down, she levitated for the ground as well, really hating her outfit. Unconciusly, she stole a glance at her oversized leotard that was underneath the pile of blue that was her cloak. She sighed and landed gracefully on the floor, barely making a sound.

She said her spell again, levitating the key in a sea of black. She walked back to the Door. When she reached it, it was still sleeping. The snores softly filled the room and gave an eerie feeling. The knob twitched.

"Door," Raven began with little patience,"I found the key and have it with me."

"That's good," the Door muttered. "Come back later and I'll let you through." He drifted back to sleep.

"Let me through now," Raven said, slamming the key against the Door, but, surprisingly he continued with his slumber. "Screw this," she muttered and walked through the door with the help of her powers. She paused at the other side and gaped.

"Definitley not Kansas," she mused sarcastically.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, BeastBoy paced his room back at Titan Tower for a while that night. He knew Raven would say no, but he didn't know that she would reconsider. Now he had to think up something to do with her. He paced, laid on his bed with his head hanging off, kicked piles of dirty laundry, which wasn't his smartest idea for the stench was wafted around, and pounded his head against the wall that night for hours. It was midnight and he was still worrying. Whatever plans he could think of would be ruined because he would sleep all day from his nocturnal night.

Then, about one forty-seven in the morning, the answer came to him. With a smile, and an idea, he laid down on his bed and fell asleep. His dreams were full of happiness much like him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven walked through splotches of mushrooms, vines and vines of flower, and soft, soft grass. She stepped into a forest and crossed over a log. There was barely a sound and Raven was enjoying it. So much, in fact, she took up her meditative position, ignoring her dress.

"Azarath Mitrion Zinthos," she chanted quietly. _Better safe than sorry_, she thought. "Azarath Mitrion Zinthos." She silently floated above the ground and continued to chant.

A rustling brought her out of meditation. Actually, she yelped and dropped like a hot rock. She groaned and stood up, rubbing her butt. She observed the area around her, ready to lash out on whoever had interrupted her peace.

"Who's there?" Her monotone rung through the forest and she heard more rustling. She raised her arms, ready to blast whoever came out of the bushes. "Show yourself."

Slowly, oh so slowly, two boys stepped out of the bushes in yellow long-sleeved shirts, red pants, and red hats with flags of green sprouting off them. They smiled and one of them had two front teeth missing. Raven blinked and then gawked.

It was Más and Menos.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! Till next chapter...<strong>


	3. Wonderland

_Disclaimer:_I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND

Okay, this is just a random thought of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN IN WONDERLAND<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE- WONDERLAND**

Raven glanced at the twins with uncertainy. They smiled up at her. They were obviously supposed to be Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"Hello," Raven said.

"Hola Alice. Que están de vuelta. ¿No tienes una cinta en el pelo antes?" said Más. She assumed him to be Tweedle Dee.

"Can you speak English?" She asked. She understood some Spanish, but the twins confused her sometimes. Menos stepped in front of Más and smiled.

"Sí. We said, Hi Alice. You are back. Didn't you have a ribbon in your hair before?" Tweedle Dum translated for her. Raven paused and then glowered.

"I am not Alice, nor have I worn a ribbon," Raven scolded. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee stepped back and grimaced. "Now, I'm going away."

"But you cannot. You have not listened to a story yet," Dee whined whilst Dum nodded. "We must tell you about the oysters."

"No. I'm leaving." Raven stalked down the woods listening to the complaints of the twins. Suddenly, they were in front of her. They both had determined looks.

"You must hear the oyster story," commanded Dum.  
>"You must be crazy enough to stand in front of me right now. I'll blow you to smithereens," Raven threatened and they stepped back. "Thank you."<p>

Raven walked through the woods aimlessly for a minute or two before being stopped by Dum and Dee again. Dum held a black ribbon in his hands and Dee stepped up to talk. Raven glared and raised her hand, ready to anialate them.

"Take the ribbon and we shall leave you alone," Dee said with a tad bit of fear lacing its way into his voice. Raven contemplated this. It sounded like a good deal, but would they really leave her alone? She'd take her chances.

"Deal," Raven agreed and swiped the ribbon from the boy. "Now get lost." She tied the ribbon in her hair and walked on. The twins stopped following her and she smiled a little.

She exited the forest and noticed the sun rising, the sky full of oranges, and pinks, invading the dark blue. She stopped and began to wonder if its the next day in Jump City.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BeastBoy woke up earlier than usual. It was about nine thirty and he was fully dressed, mostly awake, and eating breakfast. Whilst he was eating, he couldn't help but notice that Raven had not come to breakfast yet. She was usually out of her room and drinking her tea at seven, way before BeastBoy even thought about getting up.

_So, where was she? _BeastBoy wondered. It worried him the slightest. _She said she was tired last night; maybe she slept in. No, Raven never sleeps in. _Something was up. He hurried up and finished the last bit of his tofu. Cyborg was waxing the T-car and Starfire and Robin were off somewhere, denying anything said to them about being a couple. BeastBoy went unnoticed as he walked down the halls to Raven's gloom-I mean room!

He gently tapped the door. "Uh...Raven? You in there?" he asked. There was no response. "Raaavveennn? You okay?" Still no answer. "Rae? Answer me or I'm comin' in." He knew she hated it when he was in her room, but still no reply came. "A'right, I'm comin' in."

He threw open the door and gawked. It wasn't creepy anymore! It was bright! _I think I should be worried now,_ he thought. He stepped inside and paused, Maybe he should tell someone. He had to decide and he went with the right decision.

He raced inside and skipped through the soft green grass. The blue skies and sunlight brought spirit and BeastBoy jumped up and down. He transformed into a dog and pranced through the field.

"You shouldn't be here," came a voice. BeastBoy jumped and transformed back to his human state. He spun around and gaped.

"Robin?"

"No. I'm the White Rabbit." BeastBoy merely stared.

"Are ya' sure?"

"Yes," the White Rabbit snapped. "You shouldn't be here. This is a place for Alice." BeastBoy blinked.

"There is no Alice here. This is Raven's room and she's probably pissed. What are ya' even doing here?" BeastBoy asked curiosly. The White Rabbit paled and widened his eyes.

"That wasn't Alice?" he asked quietly.

"No, it was Raven. Somethin' wrong?" BeastBoy asked.

"This place was for an Alice and I sent a Raven. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. The queen is not going to be happy! She was expecting Alice!" the Rabbit moaned.

"The queen?" BeastBoy said.

"The Red Queen to be exact. Oh, I'm not going to have a head once she finds out!"

"So what do you have to do?"

"I have to get Raven out of there and Alice in! But its impossible! Alice is nowhere to be found and Raven is probably chatting away with the Chesire Cat about how to get to the queen! And then, poof! Raven'll no longer have a head!" the White Rabbit explained without any exaggerations.

"RAVEN WON'T HAVE A HEAD!" BeastBoy shrieked. The Rabbit nodded sympathitically. "Why won't she?"

"The Queen would notice she wasn't Alice, and the Queen's temper would get out of hand again, and she'd behead her,"the Rabbit explained. "She was wishing for a trial with Alice, special request from me, but I brought her the wrong girl!"

"We gotta help her!" BeastBoy exclaimed. "You," he pointed at the White Rabbit,"are gonna help me."

"Why me?" the White Rabbit asked.

"'Cuz you got her into this mess! Plus, you know the people of..."

"Wonderland," the Rabbit supplied the name.

"Wonderland better than me! Now, we are goin' down the rabbit hole, god damnit!" BeastBoy shouted and shoved the Rabbit down the hole before he jumped in behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven walked by a graden full of flowers with slight distaste. They were too bright and smelled too...flowery. She brushed her hand against a rose. She bumped into a tiger lily.

"Excuse me, but that was rude," came a voice and Raven glanced about. _Of course, _she thought._ In the movie the flowers were alive._ She glared down at the flower and it winced.

"I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "Would you have liked me to crush you instead?" The flower winced.

"Oh, its another bitter Alice. Get the weed out of here," said a red Rose. The other flowers nodded, spreading their scent about.

"For your information, I'm Raven, not Alice and I'd rather get out of here than sit and converse with stupid, sickly sweet scented, spectacular," add jazz hands here," flowers!" she shouted and peeled a petal off a daisy. All the flowers gasped. "And, I'm not a fucking weed!"

She wanted to go back to Titan Tower and sleep. She marched away from the unpleasant comments. Before she exited the Flower Garden though, a violet stopped her.

"Get some manners," Violet muttered with distaste.

"Get out of my way before I blow you up," Raven countered and shoved her way through.

After a few of the flowers tried tripping her with their roots, she took to the sky and flew away at a sickening speed. The flowers gasped in suprise. She continued flying away, irratbly wishing the flowers would shut up, that she wasn't in this horrible dress, and she hadn't been pushed down the hole in the first place. She didn't turn to see grass uproot itself and fling into the distance or a tree's limbs break off in a dark energy.

Wonderland confused her and she flew aimlessly around, away from the Flower Garden and into a field of grass that lit up occasionly with puffs of colorful smoke. She tapped her feet to the ground and sighed. She laid down in the soft grass, listening to birds chirp and the breeze blow through the grass. She watched smoke of purples, blues, reds, and more sworm around in letters. She was tired and basically lost with nowhere particular to go. She yawned and laid back in the grass. She was almost asleep when she heard a voice interrupt her peace.

"Who are you?" the voice questioned.

_Can I not have any peace? _Raven still had her eyes closed as she replied,"Fuck off, I'm trying to sleep."

"Language Alice."

"Next person to call me Alice is getting their brains bashed in." Raven opened her eyes and came face to face with Red X with a hookah. "Oh, great. A villian on drugs." She closed her eyes again.

"Who are you?" Puffs of smoke rolled into her face and she surpressed coughs. She kneed him where it counts and he rolled off.

"I'm Raven, not Alice and I have personal space issues," she answered his question with anger.

"Call me Caterpillar," said Red X.

"Leave me alone Caterpillar. I simply want some sleep," Raven replied and closed her eyes again.

"Sorry, I will not," answered the Caterpillar.

"Fine, then I'm leaving," Raven said. Without opening her eyes she transported herself somewhere quiet and slept. She didn't wake up for a while. When she finally opened her eyes from her slumber, the soon declared it was at least three in the afternoon.

"I'll never get out of this," Raven muttered. "I wish I had ruby slippers."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Everyone Is Mad In More Ways Than One

_Disclaimer: I don't own TT or AIWL_

I just want to say I'm sorry for the late update. My mom thought I was being disrespectful when she asked me a question(which I have answered a billion times before. Plus I had just got clobbered in basketball [the score was 1(us) to 49(them) in case you're wondering] so I was in a rather pissy mood), so she told me I couldn't get on for five days. Seriously, I'm sorry. And to make up for that I wrote a longer chapter which wasn't that smart of an idea...

Just like to say thnx for everybody who likes my story! Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN IN WONDERLAND<strong>

**CHAPTER FOUR- EVERYONE IS MAD IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE**

BeastBoy paused for a moment, studying the tile. The Rabbit sat next to him. They glanced at each other, then Raven's clothes, then the Door, who was slowly waking up. BeastBoy's eyes widened, then narrowed on the White Rabbit. The Rabbit gulped and looked away. He swiped the golden key off the tile.

"Um..." the Rabbit cleared his throat. "We have to shrink to get through the Door." BeastBoy glanced at the size of the Door and shook his head. "The drink should be here somewhere," muttered the Rabbit. He studied the room before spotting the 'Drink Me' bottle. He gestured for BeastBoy to take a drink.

He swiftly picked up the concoction and eyed the liquid sloshing around inside. Shrugging, he popped the cork off, muttered bottoms up, and took a big gulp. He shrank down, inches shorter than the table. Feet shorter. Suddenly, he stopped shrinking and glanced at the pool of fabric at his feet. Then he eeped and pulled up his clothes to cover himself. The White Rabbit couldn't contain his snickers.

"Hardy her," BeastBoy mocked. "Do I get clothes that, ya' know, fit?" The White Rabbit substained his laughter long enough to answer.

"Um... I'll take you to my house and you can get changed there," he offered as an answer.

"And what am I 'opposed to wear there?" BeastBoy asked.

"That," the Rabbit answered, pointing at blue cloth. BeastBoy squinted at it and shreiked.

"A dress!" he cried. "You're so gonna' get it!" He glowered. The Rabbit laughed and gestured for BeastBoy to put the dress on. He huffed.

Grumbling, BeastBoy hiked up his fabric and sprinted over. His face could have been a poster board for Christmas. He could still hear the White Rabbit's laughter as he emerged from under the table in the blue of the sky dress. He seethed with rage and embarrasment.

The White Rabbit sipped the drink and srhank, but didn't grow out of his clothes. He smirked at the changeling and walked towards the Door. _Dude! _BeastBoy thought. _Not cool! Well, for me... Hey, I hear an echo! Echo! Echo! _He shook his head and followed the Rabbit to where he was arguing with the Door.

"You let Raven through!" he yelled. "She's not going to have a head!"

BeastBoy tried to imagine Raven without a head. He could pratically see Raven making a sarcastic comment one moment, her head rolling off her shoulders and blood spewing everywhere the next. He shuddered at the thought and pushed it aside. He pinched the dress's fabric to keep his mind off of _that._

"What's the big deal?" the Door countered. "A lot of people's heads go rolling."

"Maybe in Wonderland they do, but in Jump City, in the real world, it doesn't happen that often!" BeastBoy argued with the Door before the Rabbit could say anything. "Let me through right now so I can help her!"

"Now, wait just a minute," the Door replied in a snotty voice. "You don't have the key and wh-"

The Door was instantly cut off by a large golden skeleton key that BeastBoy shoved in its mouth. He turned it with a little more force than nessacary, heard the click that signaled the Door was unlocked, and swung it open. He glared at the Door and grabbed the White Rabbit's wrist, pulling him out before the Door closed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven set off on foot, glancing around for any sign of...anything. She had passed through the Flower Garden and apologized through gritted teeth for what she did yesterday, explaining it was from lack of sleep. The forgave her immediatley and asked if she could show them how to fly, which she politely declined. She exited the Flower Garden and walked through the same field she had been in yesterday. She assumed it would be easy to find the Caterpillar; just follow the smoke. But, as an hour and a half had gone by, her search was becoming a failure.

She sighed and levitated above the floor and aimlessly flew overhead, examining the grass for any signs of a hookah or Red X the Caterpillar. At last, she caught sight of colorful smoke. She tapped down to the grass a few feet away and walked the rest. The Caterpillar sat on a large mushroom, puffing on his hookah, playing with the tube. Once the Caterpillar saw Raven, he smiled and drew a breath on his hookah.

"Who are you?" he asked. Puffs of smoke blew at Raven in shapes of letters for each word. She waved them away and glared at the villian.

"Raven," she responded in her usual deadpan. "Do you have to smoke? It doesn't feel right haven fought a wasted villan before," she added and then stepped foward.

"Raven," he tested her name on his lips and she suddenly had an eerie feeling. "And yes, I do. It feels right. We haven't met before this, I can assure you," he said. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but kept quiet.

_RIght, _Raven silently said. _This is Wonderland. I haven't met anyone here._ She glanced up and studied X carefully. He was in the same costume, but it seemed to have a blue-ish hue. The red X's were blue and he seemed less...Red X-y.

"Sorry, you just look like a guy I know," Raven said. She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Oh?" A purple O puffed out. "Which side is he on?" he asked as if he knew there were sides. Raven stared at him for a second before answering.

"The bad side," she answered in her monotone, like always.

"You sound so disappointed." the Caterpillar remarked dryly. He scootched over on the mushroom and patted the spot next to him for Raven to sit down. She shook her head and frowned, taking a step back.

"I came to say I am sorry about yesterday," she began. "It was because lack of sleep. Now that that's off my chest, I'll be on my way."

"Where are you going?" prompted the Caterpillar.

"Does it really matter?" She started to walk away, but the Caterpillar caught her wrist with a firm grip. She glared down at his hand and fought her anger to stay at bay. "Let go."

"Raven, are you sure you are not Alice?" At that, her eyes had turned white and, even in the bright colored lights of Wonderland, her face was instantly consumed by shadows. Her hands glowed with black energy.

"I'm positive," Raven said in a raspy voice. The darkness that surrounded her hands enveloped her whole body into darkness and the Caterpillar stood, dumdstruck, holding on to air. She didn't get to see his hookah explode into many tiny pieces or the mushrooms wilt in a black aora. The Caterpillar blinked and sank to the floor in agony when he saw the remaining fragments of the hookah.

Raven arrived in a forest snd she instantly knew it wasn't the forest with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee lived. There was just something about it. She slowly glanced around, keeping her eyes out for anything lived. When she saw nothing, she took up a meditative posistion. She double-checked the area before closing her eyes and chanting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered. "Azarth Metrion Zin-"

She was cut off by a rustle. She dropped from the air with a thump and layed back in the grass. _Why can't I have any peace here?_ She collected herself from the ground, brushed off her dress, and began looking around. A low humming sounded out. There was flashes of color in the distance. The trees seemed to travel on and on, never giving sign to an escape for anyone. On those trees were signs with arrows and words, directing you places, but doing a poor job. One sign pointed up with the word 'UP' written on and one was pointing left with 'THAT WAY' scrawled on.

She bent behind a tree, checking the ground for sign of anyboydy, when she heard a voice say, "Lost something?" She glanced up and did a double-take. On a tree was Starfire, slowly appearing in a pink and purple version of her outfit. Her skirt was pink; her top purple; one boot pink and the other purple; pink and purple striped stockings; and elbow lenght gloves the same pattern and color as the stockings. But what really struck Raven as odd was the tail and ears, striped and colored like the gloves and stockings. Starfire wore a big, goofy smile on her face and a sparkle in her emerald eyes.

"You're a cat," Raven said in more of a question with doubt lacing its way in. She cocked her headd and stared at Starfire.

"Cheshire Cat," Starfire corrected. She swept her tail around and almost disappeared, except for the right side of her face and tail. Raven still looked doubtful.

"You're a cat," she repeated.

"If you only had a brain," muttered the Cheshire Cat. Raven glared up at her.

"I do, but I have no heart." Raven turned and walked down a path.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Get me to your house and quick," BeastBoy commanded. _Before Raven loses her head,_ he silently added. The Rabbit swiftly led them through multiple twist and turns, straight and narrow paths, and a forest.

Finally, they came upon his quaint, little house. It was red with daffidols in the garden and black shutters on the windows. BeastBoy snickered at the green rabbit ears that poked out from the top of the roof. Actually, he laughed at the house in general. The White Rabbit shut him up with an elbow in the stomach. They hurried inside and raced up the stairs. The Rabbit threw some clothes at BeastBoy and shoved him in a bathroom.

BeastBoy held up what he was supposed to wear. The black undershirt and pants were fine, but the red and black argile vest and red pocketwatch patterned tie, not so much. The red sneakers added a splash of color.

"I know; it's horrible," the Rabbit said through the door. "That was what whoever worked for the queen had to wear a year ago."

"'Kay," BeastBoy replied, slipping the dress off and the pants on. "It's still better than the dress," he added, throwing the dress into the toilet. He heard laughter from the other side of the door. He wiggled into the undershirt and put the sneakers on at the same time. He was so not bothering with the vest or tie.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw the White Rabbit laying on his bed with his eyes closed. Mischeouvly grinning, he transformed into a bulldog and jumped on the peaceful looking guy. The Rabbit screamed, hopped off the bed, and flew down the stairs. BeastBoy changed back to human and laughed till his sides hurt. God, the Rabbit screamed like a girl and ran like a dork!

Slowly but surely, the Rabbit climbed the steps and walked into the room with a _If-looks-could-kill_ glare. BeastBoy tried his best to look innocent.

"Lets go," the Rabbit said slowly, motioning for BeastBoy to go down. He ran down the stairs, almost tripping, to avoid being pushed. "Smart boy," the White Rabbit called from the top of the stairs.

BeastBoy imagined what Raven would have said to the Rabbit right now. He grinned. The Rabbit came and stood next to him.

"What?" he asked BeastBoy who quickly wiped his smile off.

"Nothing. Lets go," he lied, walking out of the house. The Rabbit matched his stride, walking next to him.

"What's wrong?" he pressed, but only got the same answer as before. "How do you know Raven?" he questioned lightly, changing the subject.

"Work together. Ya' know, until she loses her head." Venomous reply, which the Rabbit should have stopped at, but he was stupid. He grimaced.

"What do you do?"

"We're heroes."

"How close are you to each other?"

Pause.

"We're friends. Everyone on the team is friends." The Rabbit glanced at BeastBoy through the corner of his masked eye and smirked.

"Are you sure you're only friends?"

"Yep," BeastBoy said. It was to quick though and the Rabbit's smirk grew three sizes. BeastBoy pretended not to notice and kept his pace.

"Liar." The word hung over his head.

Another pause.

"So what? She hates my guts. What does it matter if I like her?"

"She's playing hard-to-get."

"Why do I even bother?" Beastboy asked himself, throwing his hands in the air exasperated. The Rabbit kept chanting something behind him before BeastBoy elbowed him and continued walking.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I wish BeastBoy was here," mumbled Raven as she walked down a path, constantly being stopped by the Cheshire Cat. The Cat was now in her prescence _again._

"Why?" she asked. She spun around until she was laying backwards in the air.

"None of your buisness," Raven answered. The Cat smiled, her tail swishing. She appeared on the right.

"Oh, but it is!" she said enthusiastically. Raven kept walking, staring straight ahead with narrowed eyes. "You have sparked my curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Raven said, her eyes narrowed further. Her hands balled up into fist. The Cheshire Cat didn't notice, merely floated by.

"Tell me." Raven's eyebrow twitched._ I didn't think anybody could annoy me on the same level as BeastBoy,_ she thought sourly. She focused her slanted eyes on the path she was walking . She felt her nails digging into her skin.

"Tell me," the Cheshire Cat repeated. Raven squeezed her eyes shut due to the fact of narrowing them and almost drew blood from her nails that dug into her hands.

"Why?" she began. "Because he would make a stupid joke, I'd get mad, and smack him atop his head, which I can't do to you because you'll disappear and I'll look like a fool. Seriously, he's not even this annoying as a cat!" Her voice rose with each word, but, fortantuly, she kept her emotions in check. A small amount of black aura surrounded her hands. She left out a small detail in her venting, but did that really matter.

"If you'd like to know," the Cheshire Cat whispered pointing to the right," he's here."

"Who's here?"

"BeastBoy."

"He is?" Raven was bewildered. The Cat smiled toothly, and smoothly appeared on the left.

"He is what?" she asked.

"He is here."

"Who's here?" Raven was getting more fustrated by the second, but the Cat payed it no mind.

"BeastBoy."

"What boy?"

"Ugh!" Raven stomped down the path in annoyance. The Cheshire Cat followed swiftly with a huge smile.

"However, if I was looking for a boy, I'd asked the Mad Hatter," she suggested. Raven brake cheked and contemplated the possibilties. She glanced over to see the Cat with her head off her shoulders, dribbling it like a basketball. She threw it and appeared on the other side to catch it. Raven glanced at the sign that read 'MAD HATTER' on it, pointing right. The Cat popped her head back on and said," I hear he, the March Hare, and the Doormouse are having an Unbirthday party. They're serving tea."

Raven paused, trapping her snide comment inside her mouth. A cup of tea sounded exactly like what she needed. Plus, she would have an interesting conversation with a mad man. But still, the man was mad. She argued with herself.

"Is he truly mad?" she asked in case the Cheshire Cat had been lying. The Cat brought a hand to her mouth.

"My dear Alice[insert a very ticked Raven here], most everyone's mad here," answered the Cat. She started laughing manically. "You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself," she added between fits of laughter. Her purple stripes and skin color faded into the twilight. Only her pink stripes, two emerald eyes, and one humongus smile remained. The stripes began to unravel and disappear followed by the sparkling emerald eyes. The smile remained, hanging high in the sky like a quarter moon, before fading into the night, too.

"I wish a house would fall on me," Raven muttered. She stalked off in the direction in which the arrow with 'MAD HATTER' scrawled across pointed, splitting a sign or two with her dark energy, but not noticing it.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! <strong>By the way, there is no particular reason for the _Wizard of Oz _quotes or refrences.


	5. Three Crazies, One Rabbit, and Two

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own TT, blah blah blah, don't own AIWL either. I wish I did though..._

I have ideas for the villians, don't you guys worry...*evil smile*.

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN IN WONDERLAND<strong>

**FIVE-THREE CRAZIES, ONE RABBIT, AND TWO TICKED HEROES**

Raven continued down the trail without being stopped by the Cheshire Cat anymore. _Is she right? Is BeastBoy in Wonderland?_ she constantly thought. Her heart sped up a little at the thought and she continuously had to tell herself the Cat could be lying. She shook herself out and came to a stop in front of a gate. Somehow, even in the bright colors of Wonderland, shadows consumed most of her. She wore a deadpan expression-like always-, but was bouncing around on the inside. like she was on a sugar high, much like the one's BeastBoy has been on. _He can't be the Hatter,_ she chanted to herself and grimaced knowing he very well could be. Laughter filled the air, along with tea that had flown out of its cup and steam. The Mad Hatter glanced up and noticed Raven standing at the gate.

"Care for some tea?" he called in a way too familiar voice, bringing another fit of laughter from the March Hare and the Doormouse. They smiled and poured tea. The Hatter began to hum a tune before saying, "Don't be shy," which, if you can believe it, brought more laughter.

Slowly, Raven opened the gate and walked towards the large banguet table. It was brimming with an assortment of stuff: pots of steming tea, tea cups, sugar, pastries, tea, butter, jam, plates, tea, spoons, and even more tea. It cluttered the long table to where you could hardly see the tea-stained table cloth. Mismatched chairs bordered the table. Raven chose a large, cushioned, velvety chair oppostie the March Hare and right of the Mad Hatter.

The Doormouse sat on the table, rolling on her back, laughing. Blond hair framed her pale face and her blue eyes sparkled with laughter. Furry brown ears sat on her head and a matching tail was swishing around. She had a pink overcoat, purple button-up shirt with a huge bright pink bowtie, gray pants, and purple sneakers on. Anyone could have recognized her even if she was wearing a ballgown the size of a table and a tiarra that held her hair up or a bunny suit. Plus the pair of goggles that sat on her head were a big give away. It didn't make a difference; she was Terra.

The March Hare sat across from Raven with a goofy grin on his face, admiring a spoon. An orange magnetic bow tie was attached to his chest. Two brown rabbit ears sprouted out of his half metalic head and a cybernetic red eye glowed. Blue circuts raced with light beneath the hard surface. Not to hard to figure out. Cyborg=March Hare.

That leaves one particularly mad man. The Mad Hatter sat at the head of the table, sipping tea with a smile. A green top hat, size 10/6, perched on his head. A brilliant blue bow tie tied his crisp white collar to his green overcoat, covering a blue button-up shirt. Light green pants clung to his legs and maroon sneakers covered his feet. But what really made him stand out, besides his odd outfit and shortness, was his green skin. Who do we know who has green skin?

BeastBoy.

_DING DING DING!_ We have a winner! And, to you, we give a delicious cup of tea, made be yours madly, the Hatter! Drink it up before it goes cold!

Ahem. Back to the story.

"Care for some tea?" asked the Mad Hatter. His co-horts somehow found him asking about tea humorous and laughed. Raven stared for a moment, shook herself mentally, and drew her blank expression.

"Of course," she replied in monotone. "I do enjoy tea." The Hatter smiled as he poured her tea, humming the tune from earlier.

"Sugar?" he asked.

Raven nodded, glancing past him, taking in the scene. Pines, oaks, maples stood high in the night sky, they're branches reaching up the dark canvas like a baby to a blanket. Bright flashes of colors shot in the distance, lighting up the sky briefly. Paths led to who knows where, winding around the trees. It all seemed so distant from the banquet table the four occupied.

"Sugar!" the Hatter yelled, bringing Raven back to the present. The Doormouse jolted up at the sound, scurried across the table, and jumped on the end of the spoon that suck out of the sugar bowl. Sparkly white dots of sugar flew through the air and miracuously landed in the cup of tea the Hatter had been fixing for Raven. He picked up the spoon the Hare had been admiring and stirred the sugar into the tea. Humored by anything, the Hare and the Mouse laughed like mad men. Hey, they were mad men-er, a mad woman and a mad man!

"Don't mind them," the Mad Hatter said as he handed Raven her tea, "they're mad." He said this with such a straight face, Raven almost laughed. Instead, she smirked and thought, _Am I the only one who found that funny?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BeastBoy and the White Rabbit coninued down a trail leading them to the Flower Garden where they were pestered and violated by the flowers. _I wish that hadn't happened,_ BeastBoy thought. _I _really_ wish that hadn't happened._ They continued down the trail into a field of colorful smoke and soft grass. The White Rabbit stopped and BeastBoy bumped into him.

"Okay, look. The Caterpillar lives here," said the Rabbit.

"Annnnd?" BeastBoy said, waving his arms a little.

"He's a druggie," the Rabbit answered. BeastBoy blinked and stared into the grass for a moment. "So, don't believe anything he says. His brain is fried and the only truth you'll probably hear, if any, is that his name is the Caterpillar, he lives in Wonderland, and the mushroom."

"Okay?"_ What mushroom?_

"Just don't want to get your hopes up because he may very well be talking about Alice rather than Raven," the White Rabbit explained. BeastBoy's face suddenly had a hint of sadness, but he attempted to mask it with understanding. He nodded.

"Got it," he replied.

He and the Rabbit continued through the field. They walked through, glancing at the colorful smoke and the grass in front of them. Suddenly, the Rabbit rounded a corner like he almost forgot it was there, and BeastBoy hastily tried to keep up with the sprinting figure. Finally, they came upon a large mushroom with the Caterpillar sitting on it, looking depressed. He glanced up, saw the two, and sighed. The two looked around and noticed the remains of the hookah piled up to resemble said hookah, leaning against a mushroom.

"She broke it," the Caterpillar answered their unspoken question. "She passed through and broke it." Agony filled his voice to the brim and they almost forgot why they came. Well, the Rabbit did; BeastBoy was never told. The Rabbit stepped up and laid a hand on the Caterpillar's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said. BeastBoy caught a laugh in his throat. _C'mon,_ he thought,_ it's not a big deal. It was just some drugs._ "Who broke it?"

The Caterpillar suddenly shook off the Rabbit's hand and briskly responded, "I think you know." The Rabbit was confused for a moment and then his masked eyes widened.

"Who?" BeastBoy asked and the Wonderland creatures both looked at him like he was an idiot, kind of like the way Raven does. RAVEN! The name light up like a christmas tree. "Raven!" The two nodded.

"Yes. She was rude, but..." the Caterpillar let his voice trail off. BeastBoy looked at him questionably and the Rabbit smiled.

"I know." The White Rabbit laughed. BeastBoy cleared his throat behind the two. "Oh, yeah. I think you know what he was going to say." He narrowed his eyes.

"Keep your eyes off a her," he growled and the others gulped and smiled nervously.

"So, uh, Caterpillar, where did she go?" the Rabbit asked, changing the subject. The Caterpillar blinked and wore a weird expression.

"I dunno," he finally answered. "She went in like darkness."

"She did the same thing when I pushed her down the hole." BeastBoy smiled at their confusion. "Maybe she's already at the Queen's."

"Nah," BeastBoy said with a shrug. The Rabbit and the Caterpillar stared at him.

"How do you know?" questioned the Rabbit.

"'Cuz I've seen this movie like a thousand times," he answered in a tone meant for six-year-olds. "After Alice sees him," point at Caterpillar," she goes to the forest and chats away with the Cat." The Rabbit looked at him like he was a god.

"Lets go," he said and motioned for BeastBoy to follow him. "Bye Catty." He waved at the Caterpillar and the druggie just stared down at his demolished hookah. He limply raised a hand in their diretion and gave a heavy sigh. They raced down through the field.

"Hey," the White Rabbit said, "there's a movie about Wonderland?"

"Just keep runnin'," answered BeastBoy with a smirk. He laughed and ran faster.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Did I interrupt something when I came in?" Raven asked. She sipped her tea and marveled at how good it tasted.

The Mad Hatter and the March Hare quickly replied "No!" whilst the Doormouse shouted "Yes!" _Sexist little buggers_, she thought snidely. She set her tea down and glared at the boys, who, in return, laughed nervously.

"Well...we were...celebrating our unbirthday," the Hare mumbked. The Hatter stared at his tea for a moment before looking up and smiling one big goofy grin.

"Is today your unbirthday?" he asked, gazing at Raven.

"Oh, boy," muttered the Doormouse. Something told Raven that the Mouse didn't like her. Probably because the empath felt it, or is that, ya' know, a horrible assumption? Nah, jealousy flowed off the Mouse in bucket loads.

"Why, yes it is Hatter," replied Raven in her all known monotone. She didn't crack a smile, well, except the one when the complete crazies weren't looking and one particular blondie was. It was completely evil though-don't want you getting the wrong idea!

"In that case," the Hatter began and the Hare joined in, "a verry merry unbirthday!"

"To me?" Raven brought a hand to her chest and her mouth formed an O in mock surprise.

"To you!" One side of her lips curled up in a half smile. The two mad men jumped out of their chairs and skipped around the table. "A very merry unbirthday!" Raven stood up.

"A very merry unbirthday to you!" she sang in a crystal clear voice. Humored, as always, the three Wonderland citizens laughed. She felt absolutley, completely, utterly bonkers and it was a wonderous feeling.

"Now, blow the candles out and make your wish come true!" the Hare and the Hatter half sang, half shouted.

Raven gazed down and saw a big pink frosted cake, four tiers high, one lit candle. She looked back up with a raised eyebrow at the the Hatter, the Hare, and the Doormouse. The boys nodded encouragingly and the Mouse just glared. Sighing, she blew a breath out at the fire, extinguishing the flame. Suddenly, the cake exploded into fireworks that streaked through the sky along with the Doormouse. As the Mouse plummeted down, a blue umbrella sprung out and she slowed down.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder what you're at? Up above the world you fly. Like a tea tray in the sky," she sang in a bored voice before dropping into a teapot.

Raven smirked and sat back down as did the rest of the standing people. The mad men and traitor-I mean mad women started laughing. The Hatter sighed and hummed _A Very Merry Unbirthday_ like he'd been doing, but now Raven knew what it was. He was staring into his tea, taking sips. He glanced into the empty cup, then the Hare's, then Raven's.

"Clean cup, clean cup. Move down," he said, scooting over a chair to where the Hare had been sitting and the Hare scooted one to the right. Raven followed what they were doing and scooted to the Hatter's former chair at the head of the table. The Hatter was already pouring three from a special pot with three spouts more cups of tea, adding sugar, and passing them to each person. They sipped the drink simotaneously and sighed when they were done.

The Hatter studied Raven for a while before shrugging and turning back to his tea. He rambled on about random things, laughed, and sipped tea. They moved down three more times before he stared at Raven again. He was staring at her for a full minute then glanced at his tea and declared they needed to move down. Three chairs more, another examination. Finally, he smiled like he understood and continued his ramblings to the Hare. Raven never smiled or laughed during her visit, so far. Then, three more chairs down, the Hatter smiled and drank his tea. He turned to Raven and gave her a look that said _I-know-you-aren't-Alice-so-who-are-you_.

"You aren't Alice," he said with a smile, picking up his tea cup. The March Hare, who at the moment had a mouth full of tea, spit it out in a spray across the table, adding to the stains that were already there. The Doormouse peeked out from the teapot she occupied and did a double take when she finally noticed that Raven wasn't Alice. "So who are you?"

"I'm Raven," she answered, sipping her tea nonchalantly. The Mad Hatter's eyes lit up and for a second she truly thought he was BeastBoy.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked. Raven, finally and uncharastically, smiled.

"Do you know why?" she asked the Hatter. He smiled and shook his head. "Neither do I." And for once, Knowledge was moping in agony for not knowing something. The Mad Hatter smiled and Raven gave him a half-smile in return before telling Happy to shut it.

"So, Raven," he said, elbows on the table, fingers intertwined, chin resting on them, "why are you here?"

"Well, Hatter, the White Rabbit pushed me down a hole, and, while I was in the forest with the Cheshire Cat, she told me I should ask you if you've seen my friend," Raven explained, pausing to sip her tea. The Hatter smiled and tilted his head.

"Nobody's come to our table for weeks," he said. He lowered his voice and leaned towards her. "Don't tell anyone, but I think it's because of those two loonies," he whispered and pointed to the pair he was talking about. Both Raven and he turned to look at the two laughing hysterically with red faces. She noticed them pointing at the pair that was actually talking in a real conversation. Said two turned back around and Raven took a swig of tea.

"Don't mind them, they're mad," she murmured to the Mad Hatter who lit up with a smile and fought back the blush that had already tinted his green face.

"And I'm not?" the Hatter asked in mock offense.

"Yes you are. You're entirely bonkers," whispered Raven and the Hatter slumped.

"I don't like being mad," he said. "Well, sometimes I do. But nobody really takes me seriously. Being mad is fun and has its kicks, but when you have to be serious, everyone believes you're making a joke or you're rambling."

"I'm afraid so. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are," Raven replied. She smiled, making her look a little nuts herself. The Mad Hatter returned her smile.

"Are you mad too?" he asked, cocking his head. Raven blushed a little and picked up her tea to hide it. She gulped some down before answering.

"I don't know. Do I looke mad to you?" she asked. She raised an eyebrow as if to say _don't-lie-I-can-tell_. The Hatter continued grinning that goofy, familair grin she knew.

"Matter of opinion," he answered. "I'd say," he paused to stare at her, "you do look a little crazy, but I am a horrible judge of character, sense I am mad." He glanced into the tea cups. "Clean cup, clean cup. Move down!" They scooted down a chair and were served more tea.

"Hatter and Raven, sitting in a tree," sang the March Hare and the Doormouse. Raven's entire face turned red with anger and embarassment. The Hatter, however, smiled and ignored the two, but she could still see the line of red on his cheeks. The duo sang louder. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

A teapot emploded.

"First comes love-"

"Next comes death!" Raven interjected, glowering at the tormenters. They stopped singing, whistled nervously, and sipped tea.

"Hey Hatter," called the March Hare even though he was sitting next to the two. "Shouldn't Raven be leavin'? The Queen remember?" The Hatter grinned and leaned back in the chair he occupied.

"That hag can piss off for all I care," he replied. When he saw Raven's expression, he only smiled some more and responded, "Just a mad man speaking his mind."

"Yeah, true, but if the Queen sees Raven, well, ya' know the rest," the Hare said, almost sympathitically. Raven raised an eyebrow and an expression of disappiontment crossed the Hatter's face.

"What Queen?" she asked. Everyone gasped and the Hatter fell back in his chair. Raven carefully saved him. As he was slowly lifted back up, he chuckled to himself like he heard a good joke.

"You don't know who the Queen is? The Red Queen?"

"Nope. Who is she?"

"A very lovely and nice person who would be ever delighted to see you."

"Shut up, Mouse, no one asked you. Anyway, the Red Queen is the worst queen. If you so much as test her anger by stepping out of line, your head goes rolling. And in the Queen's mind, everything done is worth that sentence. The sentence first, verdict second. The tyrant was meeting Alice yesterday at twilight for her trial as for why she shouldn't have her head off her shoulders, but Alice didnt shown! So, the White Rabbit isn't going to have a head anymore and if she finds out that anyone was keeping Alice from the trial than their heads are coming off, too. But if she sees you dressed like that, she'll assume you're Alice, release anybody whose sentence hasn't been carried out yet, and take yours instead. You might get to keep your head though if she believes you aren't Alice or you win against her in croquet, but that's impossible. You have to get back home before anything that serious happens and SPOON!" the March Hare explained, reaching for a spoon and admiring it. Raven looked into her cup of tea and sighed. Then something hit her.

"I've been wandering around Wondrland and only now does someone tell me about this?" she pratically shouted. "My head could have been gone yesterday and nobody mentioned that to me? Wow, you Wonderland people sure know how to make me feel at home!"

"Rav-"

"Shut it, Hatter, I'm ranting. I was hoping these days couldn't get any worse, but apparently they can and I don't feel like hanging around until my head gets knocked off, so I am leaving Wonderland! I'll find my way home! And you know what? I'm taking your tea and your hat!" she finished, lifting pots and cups of tea and swiping the hat from Hatter's head. She stomped away and as soon as she got to the gate, she turned around and yelled, "Kiss my ass!"

As she strode off in a huff, she heard the Mad Hatter yelling, "Can I really?" She pulled the hat down on her head far enough to hide her face because the red blush that seeped onto it was not only from anger.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong> A little RaeXHatter because the Mad Hatter is him. *wink wink* I LOVE YOU ALL! SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE!


	6. Confusion

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except, ya' know, the humor...*sigh* if only. _

I was having a hard time remembering what came after the Hatter's scene so finally I just re-watched the movie. I felt like an idiot. And I fell like I didn't make the Hatter mad enough. *FACE PALM* (Really very sorry for the late update!)

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN IN WONDERLAND<strong>

**SIX-MORE CONFUSION**

Raven walked off, muttering about stupid and useless people who ought to warn her about a blood-thirsty queen who will most likely chop her head off. But all the while, she couldn't help thinking about the Hatter. She sipped some tea that she took and straightened the hat that she "borrowed" from the Mad Hatter. At least it cast a shadow along her pale face.

She continued down a trail until she came to a spot that branched off into different directions. She spun around looking for something to signal which one to go down. Sighing, she randomly went down one. She followed the trail, quietly drinking tea and letting her mind wander. _Is BeastBoy in Wonderland? _she wondered. _Is the Cat right? Is he? Was he? _

'Oooh, you like BeastBoy,' Love called inside her head. Half of her emotions snickered and the other half blushed. Raven facepalmed and mentally kicked Love. Shut her up.

She continued down the trail, quietly drinking tea, letting her mind wander, _and_ keeping her emotions in check. She stopped and glanced at a sign. 'TULGEY WOOD' it read and creatures swarmed the sign. They looked like glasses with cones between the lenses. They hopped off the sign and one landed on Raven's face. Curious as to what she looked like with glasses and a cone-shaped nose, she spun around to a mirror-bird-thing, examined her reflection, and smirked. She looked like a nerd, even without the hat. Carefully, she took the creature away from her face and set the thing beside the mirror-bird. She continued down the trail.

She stepped over a log and on a pink-ish and gold horn that honked and glared at her. Then the thing stomped off, followed by smaller versions of it, turned, honked at Raven, and jumped after its children into the murky water. The ripples that followed disturbed two frog looking things that sat on lilypads. One had the body of a timpani and the other had a symbol head. They hopped from lilypad to lilypad making the sounds that the instrument they are makes. Raven just stared as the two hopped on little green plants in the black water.

At that moment, she gained an idea. She catiously took a step onto a lilypad and, after seeing that it held her weight, then another and another. She continued across, almost falling in sometimes. Once she reached the other side of the deep, dark water, a thought hit her: Why didn't she just, oh, I don't know, basically fly across? Answer, anyone? Hello? I see. No tea for you.

Continuing with the story. She walked over to a log, leaned over, and gasped at the sight of a brass fountain shaped into a ball that hung on the rocks. A small pond covered the ground in blues, not black. A small group of umbrella bird played around in the brilliant blue pond.

"Um," Raven said, barely audible, but the birds heard. They glanced up in a very startled fashion with wide eyes. "Do yo-"

She was cut short as the umbrella birds flew off. They all landed simotaneously on a branch of a tree near the empath. They hunched over and gave her the evil eye. Raven, unfazed, merely raised an eyebrow at the birds. They blinked at her when she didn't respond in a scared manner. They glanced at each other and then her. They smiled at her and she still satyed impassive. Finally, one of them let out a mighty, "CA-CAW!' Still the same expression. _Challenge accepted. _All of the sudden a black raven raised from the ground and screeched. Raven's eyes were white and her hand was out controlling the raven. With a flick of her wrist, the raven disappeared and so did the umbrella birds, flyinf way out of sight. _Nonsense, _she thought,_ utter nonsense._With nothing left to do, she stalked off into the night with a sigh and a tug at the hat on her head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BeastBoy and the White Rabbit ran through the forest. BeastBoy's mind was on Raven and the Rabbit's was on going down down the right path. The Rabbit tugged on BeastBoy's arm and halted suddenly. They slowed down since the Rabbit knew where they were and couldn't quite tell when the Cheshire Cat would pop up.

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe," came an all too recognizable voice from behind them.

The two spun around and spotted the Cheshire Cat draped in a tree murmuring the tune. She rolled over and noticed the Rabbit. She gasped in delight and her all ready sparkly eyes sparkled even more. The Rabbit smiled awwardly with a blush tinging his cheeks. BeastBoy just stared with a grin. _Knew it,_ he mused.

"Oh, hello Rabbit," said the Cat. The Rabbit waved and blinked masked eyes that hid behind glasses that sat on the brim of his nose. The Cat broke eye contact with him for a second and flicked her eyes over BeastBoy. "Hello, BeastBoy. I told her you were here. She doubted me, but I knew she was excited," she greeted him. She flipped in the tree, hanging on a branch by her tail. She then dissolved and appeared in front of the two boys. "What brings you to my woods?"

"Well, BeastBoy here is looking for Raven," replied the Rabbit. "Why were wondering if you've seen her?" The Cat looked thoughtful for a second and then confused.

"I saw a girl," she finally responded. "Looked like Alice to me. Not like a black bird." She was suddenly hanging on the branch again. "But she had purple hair and purple eyes. Much unlike Alice." She popped her head off, sat it on the ground, and stood on it, sticking her arms out to balance herself. "Can you stand on your head?" she asked the boys with a smile.

"It was Raven," BeastBoy said, ignoring her question for a moment. "I can, but not like you," he replied.

The Cat picked her head up and rolled it along her arms, spinning fast enough to make a top jealous, before popping up a shoulder and sending her head flying into the night sky. It landed on her neck with a smile and eyes rolling fairly fast after all of that movement. Her red hair was messed up and her cheeks were flushed.

"I know," she said. "I am one of a kind." She skipped in a circle. While in mid-skip, she disappeared and reappeared to be seen slouching in the tree.

"Cheshire, can yo-" the Rabbit was cut off as the Cat began humming a tune before singing a joyful song.

"My head begins to jingle most ev'ry time I nod. Obviously, quite obviously, I'm odd," she said in a sing-songy voice. "Each Christmas I go fishing to catch a Christmas cod, 'cause obviously, quite obviously, I'm odd. When I was a kitten, they said I'd be a gem-" She appeared in front of the boys "- but now that I'm the Cheshire Cat it's odd how odd I am.-" Disappeared and then appeared lying on her back on one of the many signs in the confusing forest "-I own a feather pillow, but I slumber on the sod. 'Cause obviously, quite obviously, I'm odd." She paused and hummed for a moment. "When I was a kitten, they said I'd be a gem, but now that I'm the Cheshire Cat it's odd how odd I am. Most cat's have handsome whiskers, but me, I've got a beard. 'Cause obviously, quite obviously, I'm weird." When she said weird, she jumped into the air and completely dissolved. The only trace that she was there was the footprints in the dirt. The tracks stopped and the boys spotted the girl in the tree. She was humming again.

"Very nice song, but I need to know where Raven is," BeastBoy said with a grin. He stepped towards the Cat.

"Oh, yes, the girl," the Cat said, jolting upright. "She was very curious when I told her you were here. She wanted to know where you went. But how was I to know? So I sent her to the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the Doormouse. They ought to know because they know a whole lot. Though most a it's nonsense. They are mad a'ter all. But here you are and the raven hasn't come so those crazies didn't know where you was!" She chattered on and on, but all BeastBoy needed to hear was Raven went to the Hatter's.

"C'mon Rabbit, Raven still has her head, I think," he said, tugging on the White Rabbit's arm to get him to move. They both took off. BeastBoy noticed the Rabbit blow a kiss at the Cat, though, and that put a smile to his face. _Now, if only the real Star and Robin would do that,_he thought as he ran down the trail marked 'MAD HATTER.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Raven was getting lost in the large forest with millions of paths that winded around confusingly. She stopped at one spot and spun around, fiddling with her fingers. She usually wasn't one to get lost, but Wonderland was a new place with new surroundings and things that made absolutley no sense, so getting lost was a natural thing for an outsider. She bit her ip and continued down her trail.

She glanced around and blinked with one thing she saw, though in Wonderland it shouldn't surprise her. It was a type of bird- surprise, surprise- with a shovel for its beak. It had begun to dig a hole, sticking its foot down on its beak, digging it farther down, before scooping a mound of dirt.

Slowly, Raven backed up. She bumped into _another _bird that had a cage for its body, hanging by its neck on a branch of a tree. Inside the cage were two little birds that fluttered about when Raven bumped the cage. The latch came undone and the two tiny birds flew out and away as fast as they could. They bigger bird sqwacked and jumped down to run after the birds. It jumped up and down, snapping its beak vigorously, barely missing the tiny winged streaks. With a mighty leap and snap, the bird caught the smaller ones in itsw mouth and Raven watched as the tiny things fluttered back into the cage.

An owl hooted off in a hole in the tree the bird landed next to, intruding Raven's thoughts. She watched as it took flight, its neck an accordian that stretched with each flap of the chubby owl's wings. It swooped for her head and she ducked right on time. She continued on when she saw that it wasn't coming back for another swipe.

Farther along the path, she noticed four birds, two types. Two had hammer heads and were nailing a board to a branch. The other two had pencil shaped heads and were waiting patiently for the hammer-heads to finish. Once they did, the pancil-heads scrawled out 'DON'T'. On the next four that were already nailed, they wrote 'STEP,' 'ON,' 'THE,' 'MOEMRATHS' before flying off.

"Don't step on the momeraths," muttered Raven. "What are momeraths?"

Under the sign that read the peculiar name were colorful splotches that seemed like coral. They popped up and Raven realized they were momeraths. She stepped back, not wanting to step on the tiny things, and watched as they scurried off. As they left, she noticed that they formed an arrow. She followed the direction to see a bright red trail and thought that could be the way home. She smiled and walked down the path whispering a thanks to the momeraths.

She ran on, ducking trees and jumping strange things. She hoped tthat she would be home soon. She was getting tired and desperatley needed sleep for she only got a few hours of sleep earlier. The darkness of the night told her it was late Friday or very early Saturday. She continued down a bend and halted immediatley at what she saw.

A dog.

With a broom for its mouth and tail.

Sweeping up the path.

Sweeping up her hopes and only leaving desperation and tiredness.

It stopped at where she stood on the path and walked off and around before continuing to sweep away the red. She watched it walk off and couldn't help but letting her emotions go for one second. Black energy consumed a tree and shot off all the leaves, branches, and bark until it was completely bare. She glared down at her feet and sighed, softening her gaze. _No way out. NO WAY OUT!_ Her thoughts were ruled by Anger and she bit her lip hard to keep from blowing something else up. She spotted a rock, walked towards it, and plopped down on the cool surface. She gripped the edges of it with an iron grasp and squeezed her eyes shut.

"No way out," she whispered, thinking of other things with no way out. The prophecy had been one. The labyrinth that Daedelous made was another. Love made a third. She smiled a little when she thought of that one. There is no way out of love. It's always there. Always with you. She opened her eyes and rolled over on the rock. She gazed into the starry night sky and started to find the different constellations.

Antlia.

Chamaeleon.

Crater.

Hydra.

Leo.

Leo Minor.

Sextans.

Ursa Major.

April constellations were high in the sky. Raven smiled up at them and closed her eyes, blocking out the star patterns, tree leaves, and a quater moon. She drifted to sleep thinking of love and the moon that looked strikingly similar to the Chehire Cat's smile.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R okay? If you don't, you won't get the Hatter's delicious tea... <strong>


	7. A Little Love

_Disclaimer: TT and AIWL aren't mine. _

A little love for Valentines' Day? *smiles like evil villain* (ignore any spelling errors, I don't have spell check on Word Pad!)

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN IN WONDERLAND<strong>

**CHAPTER SEVEN- A LITTLE LOVE**

BeastBoy and the White Rabbit walked down the path to the Mad Hatter's. They thought Raven had enough time. BeastBoy was letting his mind wander, wishing he and Raven were back home and in bed, never having gone to this brighter-than-Vegas place. Maybe this was a dream, like in the movie. And maybe it isn't. While he was musing, the Rabbit had lead them to the Hatter's without getting lost. Smiling, he listened to them singing and laughing.

"Mind if we join?" he called, bringing BeastBoy back to reality and putting a pause in the three loonies singing. The steam from the pots clouded their faces, but you could hear the clatter of tea cups and the giggles of the Doormouse.

"We always love the company!" came a voice. "And there's plenty a tea!"

Laughter filled the air, but the joke was lost to anybody who wasn't bonkers. The Rabbit opened the gate and walked towards the banquet table, followed by BeastBoy, who was trying to pinpoint where he knew the voice that was obviously the Hatter's. He sat down in a large velvet chair and picked up a filled tea cup. He didn't bother looking to his right to see the Hatter. He glanced across from him and saw the March Hare. He laughed at his best friend in rabbit ears and the Hare joined in the green boy's laughter. Said boy glanced at the table and froze. His laughter ceased.

The Doormouse. Terra. Memories flooded him and he stayed completely still. He covered his eyes with his hands and winced at one particularly painful memory. The night of the House of Mirrors. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to compose himself. The memory of seeing her turned to stone crashed down on his composure. He gritted his teeth and thought of happy moments. He thought of Raven. Almost immediatley he smiled down at the Doormouse. The Mouse returned the grin and jumped on a pot.

BeastBoy turned to his right to see who the Hatter was and stilled yet again. A nice outfit, goofy, but nice and a smile plastered on the face he sees often. He laughed and glanced questionably at the Hatter's head.

"I thought you wore a hat," he observed. The Hatter chuckled like there was an inside joke. Picking up tea and turning to the changeling, the crazie smiled and replied, "I had a hat earlier tonight, but someone took it."

"Really?"

"Really."  
>The Mad Hatter had a smile bigger than BeastBoy himself. It was unusual for this person to truly smile in Jump City, but since this is Wonderland, it was normal. Two violet eyes were watching BeastBoy and he found himself blushing. He raised an eyebrow like he'd seen this person do many times before. The Mad Hatter smiled and sipped tea.<p>

See, BeastBoy was the Mad Hatter for Raven. So who would be the Hatter for BeastBoy? Well, here's a few hints: It's a girl who has purple hair and violet eyes. She is also known for being dark and slightly creepy. She has a very evil father. Who do we know who has all of the above?

Raven.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven jolted upright on the rock she fell asleep on. Judging by the amount of light that was in the sky, it was about 5:00 A.M. _Only a few hours of sleep _again, she thought with a sigh. She glanced around to find what had woken her up.

"Oh great," she muttered. "Fall asleep for a few hours and everything has to watch you like creepers." She laid back on the rock, glancing at every thing she saw on her way here. The accordian owl, bird cage, shovel beak, mirror thing, glasses-and-cone, umbrella birds, and more surrounded the clearing, watching her intently.

"Why, girl," came the Cheshire Cat's voice. Raven examined the terrain, but didn't see her. "I hear your name is Raven. You aren't Alice?" The Cat suddenly appeared next to Raven with her hands on the empath's shoulders. Raven shook them off and stood up. The other creatures started to dissolve and finished before she spoke.

"No. I'm Raven. Did you even notice my eye, hair, and skin color weren't the same as Alice's?" she said, crossing her arms and glaring at the Cat. The Cat laughed and rolled around on the rock.

"Of course I didn't," she replied. "I'm as mad as a hatter! Nobody in Wonderland would notice! Did you think we were sane?" She rolled off the rock, but didn't hit the ground. Instead, she floated up with her head propped on her arm and a goofy grin. Raven stared at her feet.

"Funny thing, actually," she began, "the maddest person here was the only one to realize I wasn't Alice." She tugged on "her" hat and looked up at the Cheshire Cat. The Cat gasped and appeared next to her.

"The Mad Hatter really knew you weren't Alice?" she asked. Raven nodded. "Something has to be wrong."

"The only thing wrong is that I'm in Wonderland instead of Alice. This isn't right!"

"It's not left either!"

"Shut up. Is there a way home?"

"Why? Want to see BeastBoy?" Raven blushed. "I saw him earlier. He was with the White Rabbit." The Cat swished her tail near her head and parted the end to make it look like bunny ears. Raven rolled her eyes at the makeshift ears.

"Really?"

"Really." The Cat appeared in a tree. Raven walked near said tree.

"Well I need to get home? Is there a way?" She asked and the Cat giggled.

"Of course, but that is the Queen's way," she answered.

"Of course," Raven muttered. "This Queen has a way to get me home, right?" The Cheshire Cat nodded. "Well, which way is it?"

"I can't seem to remember," she responded after a long silence. "You could always ask her. She'd know."

"I hear that she wants to chop my head off in her twisted way. Why would I ask her?" Raven asked in her monotone. The Cat laughed like that was the most hilarious thing ever.

"I know a way that you could get away. She might not be to happy, but it'll save your skin. Besides, she can always buy a new deck a cards. Come here girl and I'll tell you," she answered.

Raven floated up next to the tree and the Cat whispered explanations in her ear. A smirk was slowly growing across her face as she listened. She almost laughed at one thing the Cat said, but she kept it contained. She soaked up the information and instructions like a sponge and nodded. When the Cat finished, Raven was fighting her emotions.

"That sounds rather devious. I love it," Raven said with a smirk. "Sounds easy. Which way to the Queen's kingdom?"

"Well, some go this way," the Cat points to the left, "some go that way." She points to the right. "But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut." She grabs a branch on the tree she sat in and pulled down. The bark in front of Raven dropped down tobreveal the Red Kingdom. She smiled her rare smile up at the Cat.

"Thanks," she said. "Are you coming to the Kingdom with me?" She raised an eyebrow at the Cat, who shook her head in return.

"Nope, but I'll catch up to you later," she replied and winked. "Bye!" She dissolved into thin air, humming a merry tune.

"Bye," Raven whispered and waved as the bark began to rise up. She took a deep breath, regained her blank expression, and pulled the Mad Hatter's hat farther down. She turned around and began to stride foward, towards the Queen and away from BeastBoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BeastBoy drank tea and laughed at the March Hare during one of his ramblings. They had all moved down at least five chairs from when they started the party. The Mad Hatter had sung A Very Merry Un-Birthday already. Laughter filled the air, along with tea that flew out of cups. The White Rabbit, the Doormouse, and the Mach Hare were involved in a conversation whilst the Mad Hatter and BeastBoy were sitting there, drinking tea, staying silent. Awkwardly silent.

"Did ya' see a girl come through here?" BeastBoy asked after five minuites of silence. "Her name's Raven." The Hatter's eyes lit up.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked him. BeastBoy smiled and took a swig of tea.

"I dunno'," he said. "Do you know why?"

"Haven't the slightest clue," the Hatter replied. A smile played on her lips and she brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. _If she smiled back in Jump City she'd be even more beautiful,_ BeastBoy thought. He instantly blushed. Even though it was merely a thought, not a spoken word, he felt like he just told that to Raven.

"Have ya' seen a girl come through?" he asked again.

The Hatter glanced around, tipped back in her chair, and sipped tea before replying, "Yes, but she left," she said. Lowering her voice and gesturing towards the March Hare and the Doormouse, she added, "Don't tell, but I think its because of those two cuckoo-for-Cocca-Puffs people." She put a finger over her lips that bore a humongus smile. BeastBoy pulled an imaginary zipper over his lips, trying not to snicker.

"Your secret's safe with me," he said. The pair stared at each other for a moment before burtsing into laughter. _Did I just make _Raven_ laugh? _he mused. The Hatter examined the tea cups.

"Clean cup, clean cup. Move down!" she proclaimed, ushering everyone out of their chairs. She poured more tea and smiled. Once she was done, everyone dove for a cup. They took swig of tea simotaneously and sighed when the warm liquid slid down their throats. Everyone went back to their conversations.

"Raven came through and drank some tea with us. When she left, she took my hat," the Hatter said to BeastBoy, who took a sip of tea, pointing to her head. _She had tea with a person who looked just like her?_ He shrugged.

"You look fine without your hat," he said. The Hatter cocked her head making her look even more mad. Her violet eyes bore into BeastBoy, studying him thoroughly. BeastBoy smiled, but the Hatter could still see the thin line of heat on the boy's cheeks.

"Something seems to be troubling you," she finally said. "Care to tell me? From the beginning." The Hare seemed to hear this and laughed.

"And when you get to the end...stop," he breathed between laughter. "SPOON!" he cried out, grabbing a spoon and admiring it. The Hatter, the Rabbit, and BeastBoy rolled their eyes whilst the Doormouse giggled. BeastBoy turned back to the Hatter and replied as fast as a humming bird beats its wings.

"Well, back at home I noticed Raven wasn't in the kitchen yet and I went to check it out. When I got to her room, it was all flowery and stuff and he[insert pointing at an aggravated Rabbit]pushed me down a hole. Turns out he pushed Raven down the same hole and we have[pause for breath]to save her so she will still have a head, which I do believe he[more pointing]forgot to mention to her. Now we saw the Flowers and Dee and Dum and the Caterpillar and the Cat-"(Admit it. You just tried to say it that fast) He was cut off by the Doormouse, who seemed to only pick the last word up. The Hatter had been nodding a mile a minute and the Hare was still admiring the spoon. The Rabbit was listening to the story to make sure the facts were right.

"Cat?" the Doormouse asked, her ears perked up. "Cat!" She screamed and ran down the table. The March Hare and the Mad Hatter frantically grabbed for her. They finally caught her, though she was still struggling, and brought her back to the other end of the table hurriedly.

"Get the jam!" shouted the Hare. "The jam, the jam!" BeastBoy glanced around the table and spotted the jam. He dove for it and brought it back to the Hatter.

"Rub it on her nose," she instructed. BeastBoy, trying not to snicker, followed the order and rubbed the sliny substance on the Doormouse's nose, who was still panicking.

"Where's the cat? The cat...," she mumbled sleepily. They let her go and she dropped to the table like a rag doll. BeastBoy blinked when she stayed still for a little to long in his mind. The Hatter followed his line of sight.

"She's fine," she reassured him, "the jam just knocks her out. She'll wake up soon. You were saying?" With one last wary look at the Mouse, BeastBoy continued.

"Anyway, we saw the Cat and she told us she she sent Raven to you. So we were wondering if you've seen her," he finished. The Rabbit nodded, agreeing with his story. The Hatter tilted her head slightly and gazed into the night air.

"I have indeed. Haven't I told you that?" She glanced questionably at BeastBoy. He grinned and nodded. "Alright, why do you want to know?"

"Her head is gonna' be cut off if we don't save her," he answered. The Hatter drug out a long "Oh."

"We would really love to stay Hatter, but Raven needs help," the White Rabbit said. "Can you tell us which way she went?" The Hatter stared into her tea cup with a confused look. Finally, she looked into the boys' eyes.

"Right," she said. "She went right." She smiled and took a swig of tea. BeastBoy and the Rabbit gulped down the rest of their tea. The Rabbit nodded at BeastBoy, letting him know that he could say goodbye and that he was at the gate. He nodded back before turning back to the Mad Hatter. She smiled at him.

"Well, its been a lovely stay," he began, standing up, "but I have to help my friend. Bye." But before he could leave, the Hatter grabbed his sleeve. She gave him a sympathitic look.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" she asked in more of a form of statement than question. BeastBoy paused before nodding. "Well, make a move."

"She doesn't like me though."

"She's wishing you were with her. She thinks about you alot. She's just nervous."

"How do ya' know?"

"I know much more than you'd think a mad person would know. I also know you like her more than tofu and she enjoys spending time with you so much sometimes she doesn't want to read."

"Should I trust ya'? Ya' could be makin' this up."

"Would this face lie?" Pointing at her pouting face, the Hatter pulled BeastBoy closer. "Be brave and trust me. I've been in love, too." Then she giggled and let go of BeastBoy, pushing him towards the gate. He left, wondering about the Hatter, who seems to know way too much for comfort.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven went through what seemed like a big maze of bushes. She randomly turned corners. At one turn, she heard humming that seemed to grow louder with each turn. Red liquid splattered over a bush and she paused. Bending over, she stuck a finger in it and grimaced at its coolness. She drew back with a red, dripping finger. Paint.

"We're painting the roses red," came voices from the other side of the bush.

She floated over the bush and touched the ground. Before her was three cards: ace of clubs, two of clubs, and three of clubs. They were each holding a paintbrush coated thickly in red paint, dripping endlessly on the grass. What really stood out though was the faces of the cards. The Ace was Bumblebee, the Two was Speedy, and the Three was Aqualad. Raven blinked as they continued to paint and sing.

"We're painting the roses red, we dare not stop or waste a drop-" Raven smirked at how much was spilled and the lyrics they choose. "So let the paint be spread. We're painting the reeeeed, we're painting the roses red." They each slopply stroked a white rose that had bloomed on an upside-down heart shaped tree. Paint flew through the air. "Painting the roses red, and many a tear we shed," they sung. The Ace paused and the Three and the Two continued, "because we know they'll cease to grow," they paused and the Ace let her voice fill the air, "in fact they'll soon be dead." She whipped back her hand, splattering paint on the Three's and Two's faces, who rubbbed off the red. "Nooo!" those two cried. "And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red!" they all sang, picking their ladder and paint cans that sloshed paint out endlessly and moved to the next tree. They hummed their tune as they worked.

"Painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red," sang the Two, filling in the silence. Raven followed them and tapped the Three's shoulder.

"I'm probably going to regret this," she muttered under her breath. Raising her voice, she added, "Why must you paint them red?" All the cards' eyes widened and they gasped, but the Three answered her question.

"We planted the white roses by mistake." He paused to paint another one. "And," he said, his buddies joining in to sing the rest, "the Queen she likes them red, if she saw white instead."

"She'd raise a fuss," Two.

"And each of us," Ace.

"Would surely lose his head!" They finished in unison, the Three pretending to slice his throat with his paintbrush. Paint splattered near Raven, who, at that moment, pulled up a forcefield to block any red.

"We aren't too much different," she muttered, relinquinshing the forcefield. Her hand unconciously flew to her throat.

"Since this is the part we dread," the Cards sang, leaning towards the empath, paint brushes dripping. "We're painting the roses red." The Three finished one last rose before gathering the ladder and following his buddies with the paint cans. Raven sighed and noticed another can of the red paint. Debating wether or not to help, she heard the Cards whistling their tune. _I'm in an okay mood, _she reasoned, picking up the can with her powers and following the Cards, brushing over a spot they missed.

"Painting the roses red," she sang, swiping her black-auroed-brush on a rose. The Cards dripped more paint all over, while Raven was trying her best to keep it on the brush or in the can.

"We're painting the roses red," the Cards and her continued with the song. "Don't tell the queen what you have seen," the Three waved the paintbrush at her, making paint fly everywhere, "or say that's what we said, what, we're painting the roses red," they all sung, painting another bush and moving on.

"Yes painting the roses red," Raven said in a singy kind of voice.

"Not pink," the Two called from behind the opposite side of the tree as her.

"Not green," the Ace offered as a color. Raven literally felt as if her heart just cracked. She stopped painting for a second before resuming and calling out a color.

"Not aquamarine," she sang. "Painting the roses reeeed!" they all chorused. A trumpet sounded off in the distance. The Cards tensed up and hurriedly tried to finish the tree they were on. Paint splattered all over.

"The Queen! The Queen!" they yelled and threw the paintbrushes in the air. Raven's, still in her power grasp, was returned to a can. The Cards flopped to the groun as if bowing, which Raven assumed they were.

What she saw next suprised her and she really wished she had a camera. And BeastBoy.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Not as lovey as some may have wanted, but, hey, I've never had a boyfriend and have only read romances, so don't be hatin'! Til next time! ;)<strong>


	8. Doesn't Hurt to Be a Little Tricky

_Disclaimer: TT and AIWL aren't mine and never will be. _

Hey, sorry for the late update, I've been busy, but I think everyone will like this chapter. Fire-wolf 18: I know there is one person somewhere for everyone, thank you. I'll find him one day. I hope you find that someone special, too.

So here's chapter eight!

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN IN WONDERLAND <strong>

**CHAPTER EIGHT- DOESN'T HURT TO BE A LITTLE TRICKY**

BeastBoy and the Rabbit were running through the woods, fast, ducking and jumping the weird creatures. The White Rabbit was spitting out directions to the Red Kingdom, leading BeastBoy in confusing turns. The directions, however, were lost due to the wind rushing in their ears. They now knew that Raven was running out of time. Having seen the movie really helped knowing this. BeastBoy was sure Raven was in the Red Kingdom by now and close to losing her head.

He followed the Rabbit down another turn and halted quickly, almost running into the Wonderland citizen.

"We're here," the Rabbit said. BeastBoy glanced over the other boy's shoulder and saw the huge bushes that twisted around in a maze. His eyes widened. "Don't worry, I know my way through this."

"That isn't why I'm worried," BeastBoy replied. The Rabbit gave him a questioning look. "That is," he whispered, pointing very far in the maze where you only see movement, but with the two's incredible vision it is all very distinct. What you see as a flash of color, they see as Red Cards.

"That is something to worry about," the Rabbit said. "Let's fucking book it." He started running the other way until a green tiger jumped in front of him. Slowly, he backed up and BeastBoy morphed back with a glare.

"Leave now and expect to never have a head again. The Queen is after you, remember?" he asked, stepping forward. "Besides, I don't know Wonderland that well. You're coming." He walked in the maze. The Rabbit stayed outside, contemplating choices. "Now," BeastBoy ordered without turning around. Silently, the Rabbit followed like a puppy dog.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven watched as the Cards marched, most of them were Red. There were a few Black Cards in there. A trumpet played a tune off in the distance with the march that the Cards followed. More instruments sounded in the march. Raven's eyes darted around the area, spotting the Cards' faces and supressing a laugh. The villains were the Red Cards and the heroes were Black Cards. She was fighting her emotions, but when she saw Slade as the Ace of Hearts she cracked a smile. The march was hard to describe, but I'll give you the gist of it: The faces looked too serious, they were incredibly too thin, and it was completely and utterly A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Plus, it was a little hard to meditate with the racket.

"Cards, halt!" a voice commanded and all the cards stopped. The Hearts created a heart around the Clubs and Raven. "Count off!" the voice ordered. Raven knew the voice too well.

"Ace!" yelled the Slade and Mad Mod Cards.

"Two!" shouted Jinx and Gizmo.

"Three!" and Control Freak Cards cried.

"Four!" Killer Moth and Puppet King's Cards hollered.

"Five!" yelled the Johnny Rancid and Mammoth Cards.

"Six!" called Mumbo Jumbo and Trident.

"Seven!" Plasmus(somehow this works) and Overload's Cards screamed.

"Eight!" Atlas and Cinderblock Cards bellowed.

"Nine!" Puppet King and Warp Cards howled.

"Ten!" Kitten and Fang's Cards screeched.

"Jack!" roared Master of Games, all by his lonesome.

They had all jumped back as they counted so there was a nice path down the middle of them. Silence consumed the Kingdom.

"Where is the announcer?" the voice roared again. Everybody stilled. "His head's going rolling for this!" No one dared to move. "Someone! Six of Spades!" it cried. The Six of Spades, who looked strikingly similar to Argent, ran out and stood next to the Ten of Hearts (Kitten) and recited what the announcer must have announced.

"Her imperial highness, her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts!" she recited, giving the Red Queen a grand entrance, which recieved clapping, cheering, and whistling from other Cards. You'll never guess who the Queen was so let me tell you.

The Queen is red all the way, from her red and black checkered dress to her skin color to her eyes. Her hair was in a tight gray bun on her head, covered by her crown, and antlers seemed to sprout from her head. All Raven could think, though, was, _You're sure it's a she?_

Trigon.

There was a tap on the Six of Spades' and she glanced down to see the King of Hearts. "And the King," she added. One lonely "Hurray!" was heard. The King looked very familar, having been related to the alien princess of the Titans.

Blackfire.

The Queen, who had been blushing, curtseying, and waving, suddenly glared at a tree. Raven looked over at it and her eyes widened. The idiot Cards missed a spot on one of the roses, noticed mainly by half-red-half-white and dripping paint. The Queen slowly walked over and dipped her finger in the dripping liquid. The glare didn't lighten.

"Who's been painting my roses red?" she began in a sing-songy voice and Raven fought herself to contain her laughter at her father singing. "Who's been painting my roses red?" She ripped the tree out of the ground and shook it around, making paint fly. "Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed?" She stepped in front of the three laying on the ground and Raven, who was still meditating. "For painting my roses red, someone will lose their head!" The Cards that painted the roses eyes bulged and they gulped.

The Three sat up in a pleading position, but it was lost due to the paint brush in his hands. "Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it's all his fault!" he pleaded, wacking the Two in the face with his paintbrush as he sat up. He wiped away the paint.

"Not me, your grace! The Ace, the Ace!" he cried, pointing at the Ace's paint-can-covered head. She sat up and lifted the can.

"You?" the Queen asked with a smirk.

"No, Two!" she answered, pointing at the Two.

"The Deuce you say?" she said, pointing her heart shaped scepter at the Two, who profusly shook his head.

"Not me, the Three!" he beseeched, pointing at the Three.

"That's enough!" hollered the Queen, waving her hands around. "Off with their heads!" she shouted, making a slicing gesture near the neck and fixing her crown which had started to slide off her head. The crowd cheered at her decision and she blushed.

"They're going to lose their heads," the Red Cards sung. "for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they're going to loose their head-"

"Silence!" shouted the Queen and the Cards shut up immediatley.

Raven, _still_ meditating, suddenly felt someone watching her. Cracking her eyes open, she noticed it was the Queen, King, and Cards that were watching her. So, everyone was staring at her. A little self-concious.

"Is that Alice?" the Queen asked the Cards. They whispered in return. Raven stopped meditating and tapped to the ground.

"I am not Alice nor do I want to be her. My name is Raven and I am very much different than Alice, starting with my hair, eyes, and skin. I hear you faced Alice in croquet and won. You see, your majesty, I play croquet and I think I can win against you," Raven said in response. The Cards and King gasped, but the Queen smiled. _The Cat's plan is working so far,_ the empath thought.

"Do you now?" the Queen said. "Well, I am an excellent croquet player, so you'd have to be pretty damn good to beat me. I accept your challenge." Raven curtseid.

"Let's make this interesting, though," she said and the Queen looked intrigued. "If you win, you can take my head off." Everyone seemed suprised to hear this. _Must not be everyday that someone beats the royal bitch,_ Raven mused before continuing. "But if I win, my friend and I can leave here without you or anyone else stopping us. Oh, and you can't take the Hatter's, Hare's, Dorrmouse's, Cat's, Dee's, Dum's, Caterpillar's, or Rabbit's heads. They helped me get this far and I refuse for them to be killed. I will tell you who my friend is when he gets here. You can also take his head if I lose." _I am sooo not losing._ "So, deal or not?"

Raven held her hand out, waiting for the Queen to put her's there to shake on it. The Queen paused and glanced uneasily at the Kingdom and then Raven.

"You can do it, your majesty," the King said. "She's just cocky. You know you can win." The Queen eyed the dark girl's hand before putting her hand out and shaking on it. _Big mistake._

"Let's play," said the Queen as she released. Raven smirked, knowing that she'd leave alive with BeastBoy.

That reminds me; BeastBoy's point of view time!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BeastBoy listened to the White Rabbit's directions and they rounded corner after corner. _So, close to Raven,_ BeastBoy thought. They had been walking in the maze for fifteen minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

"The left," said the Rabbit as they came across an intersection. "I wish we could fly over this." BeastBoy gained an idea. His eyes brightened and he quickly spun around to the Rabbit. With a giant smile, he replied, "We can!"

"What!" the Rabbit yelled.

BeastBoy transformed into a pterodactyls, grabbed a screaming Rabbit, and tooke to the skies. They could see the entire Knigdom! The maze looked way too easy from airil view and both of them were thinking about how hard it was inside. The Rabbit took out his pocketwatch and his masked eyes seemed to bulge.

"We're late!" the Rabbit said. BeastBoy tilted his head as if to say _how?_

"That's a sign!" he yelled, pointing across the bushes of the maze, more towards the actual Kingdom. BeastBoy squinted a little to see exactly what it was and boy did he see. Raven and the Queen were together and they both wore a glare. "We're late! We're sooo fucking late!"

BeastBoy, however, wasn't focused on the Rabbit, but more on not laughing at the Queen. Adding that to the list of things he will never see again, he angled himself to swoop down in the Kingdom. But before he came close enough to even let the Rabbit go, there was a jerked movement that caused him to almost spiral. Almost.

"Don't! They're playing croquet! We can't interrupt!" the Rabbit said. BeastBoy gave him a look that the Rabbit rolled his eyes at. "They could have made a bet!"

BeastBoy's face finally showed understanding and he flew down to a tall bush near the Kingdom. He dropped the Rabbit down and landed beside the Wonderland citizen, quickly changing to human. The Rabbit brushed himself off and sat down to watch the game that was unfolding. BeastBoy occupied the spot next to him with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Let's get this over with so you and your friend can lose your heads," the Queen said and BeastBoy's hand flew to his throat. _Does she seriously not like me?_ he wondered. "Shuffle deck!" she shouted and the Cards began to shuffle themselves. "Cards cut!" They seperated up. "Deal cards!" They flew to their places. "Cards halt!" They popped up, looking like the rings used for croquet.

The Queen of Hearts rolled her sleeves up and marched over to a bag filled with-_suprise-_birds with very long legs. She picked out two and walked over to the starting spot. She glanced at each bird and choose the green one, tugging it straighten, to which it did. She rolled the bird by its legs in her hands and waited for the Six of Spades to come with a ball. Which the Six did, of course, handing her the green ball, which is what would be called a hedgehog.

Raven meditated a little ways away, watching the scene intently, a smirk drawn on her face. BeastBoy's heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw her. Then he choked down a snicker at her outfit, even though she looked beautiful in it. He noticed the hat on her head that she pulled down constantly and thought back to the Mad Hatter and how she said someone took it. That adds up. She stopped meditating and stood up. She walked over to the Queen and tapped her shoulder. The Queen whirled around and formed an expression somewhere between a smile, scowl, and grimace. It didn't faze the empath.

"Do you mind if I use the green?" she asked the Queen in her usual deadpan. The two on the bushes smiled, a hint of blush on BeastBoy's face.

"Why?" the Queen scowled in Raven's face, but the girl still wore her stoic expression. Meanwhile, BeastBoy was containing his rage in the bushes, being held back by the Rabbit. Raven had a splotch of blush on her cheeks and she pulled her hat down farther.

"It's my favorite color," she said and BeastBoy relaxed with a grin and blush tinting most of his face. The two on the bushes sat back and watched this like it was a Twilight movie and they were teenage girls. "Am I not allowed to be a little happy before I die?" she asked and the Queen shrugged before handing over the bird and hedgehog to the dark girl. BeastBoy smiled a little, not forgetting why she gave it over, but happy she got what she wanted.

"You know what would be great?" BeastBoy silently asked. The Rabbit smiled and answered at the same volume, "No, what?" BeastBoy's grin was as big as the Hatter's hat. "Popcorn." They shared a silent laugh as the Rabbit pulled a bucket of popcorn out of nowhere. They began to munch on it as the game proceeded.

The Queen had taken a blue bird and hedgehog and began to line up the hit with the cards. She wound up and swung that sucka in two full circles. The hedgehog wasn't hit, but it moved anyway, rolling farther away from the Queen, who had come to a stop with her circles and began to watch the ball/hedgehog. But what she saw wasn't what she expected.

The ball/hedgehog didn't roll through the the Cards and the Cards didn't move so it could. In fact, they couldn't move due to the fact they were grounded to their spots by a dark aura. The Cards struggled to break free and the hedgehog tried his hardest to roll under them, all to fail. BeastBoy knew they couldn't move; he had been in that situation before and done the same thing. You just can't win. He looked over at Raven and grinned. She was staring at the Cards in mock horror with a hand in front of her mouth and wide eyes, but you could see the laughter in her violet eyes. The Queen was baffled and furious, along with the Cards, but they didn't look that mad.

"Whoever did this is going to lose their head!" she screamed and everyone paled except her, Raven, and the King. The King looked too in shock to do anything though. Raven cleared her throat and everyone turned to stare at her.

"Did you ever consider that it may be because you aren't as terriffic at croquet as you thought you were?" she asked in her monotone, but it sounded like a challenge. To everyone. Even those who weren't seen. In the bushes. That were shoveling in popcorn like it was going out of style. The Queen narrowed her eyes at the girl that asked her the question.

"You did this!" she accused her. Raven played a confused and shocked look, so unusual from her normal deadpan.

"How could I? I'm so far away from the Cards," she said in a hurt voice. Even though he knew she was only acting, BeastBoy felt like she was really hurt. But he kept plowing the popcorn in, watching the scene unfold farther.

"Liar! You had to have done it!"

"I couldn't! This is only a friendly game with a friendly wager! Are you sure you aren't bonkers?"

The Queen was steps in front of her and looking too angry for comfort. They were glaring at each other and if they got in a fight, which the guys were debating, BeastBoy was putting his money on Raven. Even though he's five bucks away from being broke. And he couldn't resist yelling, "Anyone ever tell you, you aren't pretty when you're angry?" To which the Rabbit added, "Or anytime!" The Queen's face was red- er, redder than normal.

"WHO SAID THAT?" she roared. Raven's eyes flicked around, searching the crowds. BeastBoy knew she recognized his voice and was looking for him, but, luckily, she didn't find him. So Raven decided to play dumb now. She gave the Queen a look saved for a normal person conversing with the Mad Hatter and backed up slowly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a concerned tone. "Nobody spoke." She dished the Cards out with a look that said, _Say-anything-and-what-she'll-do-to-you-will-look-like-a-pat-on-the-back._ The Cards gulped simotaneously and backed up.

"She's crazy." Raven heard this comment from a Black Card similar to Kilowat and she didn't know if he was talking about her or the Queen.

"Yeah," one that looked like Pantha agreed.

Soon, all the Cards were muttering. The Queen was sputtering and whirling and shouting commands, but nobody followed them. The King was still in shock. In this small moment of chaos, Raven grinned like a buffon and stepped forward, in front of the Queen. Putting her hand against the women's fourhead, she turned to the Cards.

"Why, she's madder than a hatter!" she announced and got a few laughs. BeastBoy was smiling in the bushes along with the Rabbit, still eating the popcorn. "Trust me, I met one earlier!" The Cards giggled at this one. "Can we let a mad woman run when she's this mad?" The Cards cried no and shook their heads. "Of course not! What are we going to do?" Raven smiled and so did the Cards and the two in the bushes.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" everyone yellled-except for the shocked King- and they all whistled and cheered as the Queen of Hearts was dragged away, towards the guilotine, sputtering like a mad man all the way. Raven actually laughed and BeastBoy stared, still eating.

She walked away from the Cards as they gathered around to watch the Queen lose her head. She leaned against the bush the boys sat on and yawned, falling to the ground. BeastBoy and the Rabbit jumped off the bush and landed on either side of the tired girl, startling her enough to make her jump. She first glanced at the Rabbit, smiled and waved a little, muttering a "Hello." The Rabbit wasn't expecting much more than that since their first encounter.

Then, she turned to BeastBoy and her smile grew. He smiled back at her and offered her some popcorn to which she turned down. He shrugged and ate another few bites before turning back and hugging the girl he loves. She stiffened for a second, like BeastBoy knew she would, before hugging him back. The Rabbit was waggling his eyebrows at BeastBoy and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I know you're making faces," Raven said, loud enough for the Rabbit to hear. He stopped instantly and saluted, causing BeastBoy to laugh even more. "Thanks for ruining the moment."

They let go and black energy formed a fist and punched the Rabbit because Raven was too tired to do it herself. The White Rabbit mouthed ow and rubbed his arm.

"So, how was your day?" BeastBoy asked her nonchalantly. Raven glared and punched him. He immatated the Rabbit.

"Nothing out of the usual," she said in her monotone.

"Really?"

"Really." Raven closed her eyes and leaned back against the bush. The Rabbit mouthed, did she hit you that hard, to which BeastBoy mouthed back, harder. The Rabbit waggled his eyebrows again and BeastBoy blushed ten shades of red.

"Can we go home?" Raven said and both boys jumped.

"Wait!" the Six of Spades called. They all looked over at her and tilted their heads at the same time. "We need a queen!"

That was when a small song was heard and everyone turned to see a pink and purple friend. "'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe," the Cheshire Cat sung from a bush. "I hear you need a queen." She appeared next to the Six of Spades. "I can take that position."

"Why do you think you'd make a good queen?" the Card asked.

"Well, for starters, I won't take anyone's heads-" she was cut off.

"Everyone, the new Queen of Hearts!" The Six of Spades called. The boys near the bush burst out laughed like mad men, while Raven just smiled. "Who will volunteer to be the king?"

"I will!" the White Rabbit said and everyone looked at him and nodded thinking the same thing: _He'll be a good king._

"The King of Hearts!" the Six yelled. The Cheshire Cat-Queen actually- eeped and appeared next to the White Rabbit-I mean, King- with a kiss. The Cards "Awwwed." Then the Six turned to Raven and BeastBoy and smiled. "For helping us get rid of the old Queen, we allow you to come back anytime you like. Just yell into your hat and we will call upon someone to bring you back. And a bonus, you can have your very own trail down here. Just contact us the name when you know what you want to call it. And, now," the Six paused, "I, the Six of Spades, hereby declare that all Cards can do as they wish unless the King or Queen have any commands. To start this merry new era, we will arrange a tea party for everyone in Wonderland! We shall call..."

Raven and BeastBoy didn't hear the rest, for whatever reason, but they smiled and nodded. The Six continued on with the planning and the Cards listened intently. The Six finally turned back to them and grinned.

"You are free to leave or revisit anywhere before then," she said.

"I want to go. Now," Raven said. The Six smiled nervously and stepped back.

"Do you know how to get back?"

"I have an idea," she said in response. "Come here BeastBoy." He did as he was told and walked over. Raven grabbed his hand with her right and they both blushed. They waved to everyone and BeastBoy yelled goodbye as loud as he could before they both vanished in a black portal. That wasn't the last time they'd see Wonderland, though, and they both knew it.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>Phew! That was a hella lot of typing and ideas. And it's not done! Till next chapter... :)**


	9. Back Home

_Disclaimer: I don't blah, blah, blah, TT blah, blah, blah, AIWL._

Hola, mi amigos! Get ready for Chapter Nine! (BTW, really, really, really sorry for the late update. I've been busy. And I've always been a procrasinator.)

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN IN WONDERLAND<strong>

**CHAPTER NINE-BACK HOME**

Raven and BeastBoy jumped out of the portal, onto Raven's floor, which was now a floor! Raven groaned and sat up. Sighing, she stood beside her bed. BeastBoy stood up also and smiled at the empath. They both brushed themselves off and Raven collapsed on her bed.

"Ya' know," BeastBoy said. "I prefer your cape over that dress." Raven bolted up right with a glare and said, "Really? Because I don't think black is your color." BeastBoy blushed a little and crossed his arms.

"What was I supposed to wear?" Raven pondered this for a second before replying.

"Your uniform because you weren't even supposed to be there!"

"Well, excuse me for being worried!" Raven paused.

"I can take care of myself." She softened her glare and stared at her pale hands. BeastBoy sat beside her on the bed and grabbed her hands. Raven glanced up to see BeastBoy's green face close to hers.

"I know you can," he said. "but that doesn't stop me from worrying." He smiled a little and Raven could see the lingering blush. "I always will."

Raven hardly noticed him leaning a little closer until he was an inch away. She instantly stood up, pulled her hat down farther to conceal the blush, and walked to her closet. BeastBoy frowned and sighed. He stood up and planned on leaving, but he noticed something near the spot they landed inn Raven's room.

Curiously, he walked over and picked it up. It was a white rose with half of it dripping a little red paint on Raven's gloomy carpet. He noticed something on the stem. A note. _From who?_ BeastBoy carefully unfolded and, when he finished reading, he smiled.

_**Dear BeastBoy, **_

_**Thanks. By the way, I think you "dropped" this. *wink, wink* **_

**Don't let her get away!**

_**Hatter, stop it!**_

_Have you decided the name of the trail yet? If not, name it after me!_

_**Cheshire! A good queen my ass. No! Get away! Leave me alone!**_

See you soon! Bring me some drugs!

_**Caterpillar, leave now! Wait, don't beat me with that! You shouldn't do that to your king! Ow! Bring...him...drugs...please...**_

That's how you do it! Wait, was I not supposed to choke him with the cord?

_Hell to the no! Rabbit! Are you okay?_

**Erm...See you soon? BYE! ****(DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!)**

Yours _Madly,_

**The Citizens of Wonderland**

Containing his laughter, he slipped the note into his pocket and glanced up to see Raven walking towards him back in her leotard and cloak, but was still wearing her hat and her usual deadpan. He sighed and thought back to the note he recieved. Don't let her get away.

"Um...Raven," he said and she raised an eyebrow at him. He simply took the rose from behind his back and shoved it in her hands. "I...dropped this."

Raven's eyes widened. It was the rose that had gotten the Club Cards killed. She loved it, but didn't say a word. She glanced around her room, and, somehow, she found a vase filled with water and plopped the rose in it. She set it on her dresser and spun around to face BeastBoy. He braced himself to get whacked on the head, which usually came after he tried to do something nice. It didn't come.

Instead, Raven grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him closer. Then she pecked his cheek and shoved him out of her room. BeastBoy, too dazed to focus, brought a hand to where she kissed him and smiled.

On the other side of the door, books flew to the other side of the room and the sheets and pillows on her bed shot into the air. _Wow. One kiss and mild destruction. That's something._ She shook her head and argued with her half her emotions. Sighing, she collapsed on her bed and got some shut eye, thinking there's no place like home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BeastBoy felt like he was flying to his room. _She likes me!_ His face was more red than green and his smile was bigger. He sighed and skipped the rest of the way to his room with his thoughts chanting _she likes me!_ over and over again.

He opened the door and quickly changed into his uniform. He glanced and the mirror and was shocked at the bags under his eyes. How could he have so many? But he was love drunk at the moment and couldn't go to sleep. He laughed to himself and replayed the events of the last couple of days. _Ah, Wonderland. Wish we could go back._ They can, though, and his smile grew.

He climbed onto his bed and closed his eyes. Sighing when an awesome memory came up, he slowly drifted to sleep.  
>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

Raven woke up from an actual good night's sleep (except she fell asleep at seven in the morning!). She glanced around and sighed. She stood up, stretched her arms over her head, and tossed the hat on her bed after a little contemplating. She quietly floated out of her room.

She thought about Wonderland and its weird people. She thought about the odd things that seemed to happen a lot there. She thought about the Mad Hatter and him being so close and talking about random things and how he got her to smile. She thought about the Queen of Hearts who beheaded people like it was going out of style. She thought about the ever high Caterpillar. She thought about how much she loved going down that rabbit hole.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up in the main room. She glanced around. _Finally, empty!_

She floated over to the kitchen and started getting things out for her tea. She filled a kettle with water, set it on the stove, and ignited the burner. It didn't take long for the water to boil. In a matter of minutes, the kettle whistled, as a wisp of steam bellowed from the spout. Raven carefully poured the hot liquid into her mug, dabbing the tea bag thrice, before letting it settle at the bottom. She lifted the hot mug carefully to her lips. She breathed in the scent before taking a sip.

It wasn't like the Hatter's tea, but it was good enough. She still wondered how he made it, sweet but bitter, calming but not. It was too good to be described. Maybe she'd ask him how he does it the next time she visits the crazy world of Wonderland.

She sighed. Was she going to go back? _Of course! _she instantly thought. _That place feels like a second home. _She smiled a small smile and took another sip of tea. She slowly walked towards the coach and sat down. She glanced into the night sky and spotted every constellation she had found earlier that day. It didn't feel like just yesterday, around this time, she found these consellations. It felt like weeks. She took another swig of tea.

"That looks like Cheshire's smile," a voice said behind her, causing her to jump and spill a little tea. She was sure she was the only one there. She dabbed at the spilled tea with her arm, cleaning it up a little.

BeastBoy jumped over the coach, landing right next to Raven. She gave him a small glare and continued dabbing. Sighing when she couldn't get it out, she set her tea on the table and turned to face BeastBoy.

"It kind of does," she said, flicking her eyes at the moon hanging high in the night sky. BeastBoy grinned and turned to look at it. Raven studied BeastBoy's profile and blushed. She shifted her gaze to the sky. They shifted into a comfortable silence.

"Do you miss it?" BeastBoy broke it. He turned to Raven.

"What?" She glanced at him.

"Wonderland? Do ya' wanna go back?"

"Yes. But not tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I just got back. Because I'm tired. Because I've had enough crazy for years."

"What's wrong with being crazy?" He was staring at Raven intently. He leaned closer and she raised an eyebrow. "Crazy is fun. Crazy is amusing. Crazy is what everybody needs. Crazy is what..." Raven shot him a look that said Go-on-but-if-it's-worse-than-pink-you're-going-out-that-window. Real comforting. "Crazy is what I am about you," he finished, blushing like crazy and adverting his eyes. He braced himself for being thrown out the window.

It didn't happen.

What did happen was almost exactly like before, but it wasn't his cheek she kissed this time. And there they kissed, in the night, on the couch they've sat on many times before.

The moon seemed to grow and the most peculiar thing happened. Two bright stars above it glowed a brilliant green and one went out for a second, like it was winking, before going back. Not ten seconds later, the moon shrank and the stars returned to their usual white-yellow radiance. But the stars spelled out _We're all mad here..._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Okay, I'm going to do an epilogue, so don't fret if you don't want this to end. If you do, well... Love you all :)<strong>


	10. Epilogue: Another Visit

_Disclaimer: sdfnisojpto TT sdnifnakonksl AIWL_

So, this is where it ends. And this is so going out with a bang!

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN IN WONDERLAND<strong>

**EPILOGUE****- ANOTHER VISIT**

_**Three Months Later**_

"We're ready," Raven whispered in her hat. She and BeastBoy were standing outside her room at ten p.m. fully dressed. Raven was leaning against the wall and BeastBoy was staring at her intently from the other side. She brought the hat to her ear and waited for a reply.

"Give us two more minutes," the reply came after a few seconds of silence. Silently, Raven put the hat on her head and smiled a little at BeastBoy. He shot her a huge smile.

_Ninety-two._

She was counting the seconds. She began to hum A Very Merry Unbirthday To You, getting BeastBoy to join in. That was precisley why they were going. That day was the (new) Queen of Hearts unbirthday, the one that she was so set on celebrating.

_Seventy-nine._

If you asked Raven, it was because this was the day the Queen of Hearts got her job three months ago, and, in Wonderland, three seemed to be the magic number. Three, three, three.

_Fifty-three._

But they were glad to be going back. Wonderland was a second home to them and they had finally decided on what to call their path. They wanted to see it personally. According to the (new) King of Hearts, everyone had gone done that trail at least once.

_Thirty__-seven._

It seemed like forever ago they were confused on which paths to take and who was who. They knew where every trail went and who everyone was. They hadn't even gone back since that faitful day at the tower.

_Fifteen._

Nope, not one visit, but they spent a little bit of their free time together, memorizing the faces of Wonderland. It was so much information for BeastBoy; he thought his head was going to explode. Raven on the other hand, had it easy.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

"We're ready," a voice came through the hat. The two in the hall smiled at each other. BeastBoy slid his hand in hers and blushed. Raven gave his hand a squeeze before pushing the door open.

It was exactly like it was three months ago: flowery, bright, and sooo not Raven's gloom-ROOM! Gosh, why do I keep saying that? Raven is so going to get me.

Ahem.

The story.

Right. Anyway, they sashayed in. Okay, maybe not sashayed, but, you know, it was close. Raven spotted a painted rose in the bunch and smiled to herself, thinking back to their first ever visit. BeastBoy lead her to the rabbit hole with a goofy grin. A welcome mat was in front of it. Raven lifted an eyebrow at it, not really expecting an answer.

There was party ballons everywhere, all reading 'UnBirthday Party- DON'T BE LATE!' Raven smirked at them. Streamers of reds and blacks were strewn everywhere also. There was a gigantic clock that was counting down minutes until you were late. BeastBoy grinned.

"We can't be fashionably late, can we?" he asked. Raven smirked.

"Definitley not you. Fashion is not your middle name," she replied and BeastBoy rolled his eyes.

"Coming from you? I don't think I should take offense," he said. Raven brought a hand to her mouth in mock shock and hurt.

They both did look a little funny. The Queen wasn't liking their usual outfits so they were told to change for the night. BeastBoy had on red sneakers, a white shirt with a joker card on it, and black jeans. Different. Raven was dressed like Anger know. Red cloak, belt, and red boots. Her leotard had been switched for a black skirt, fishnet leggings, and a black V-neck with long sleeves. She had two violet eyes, same as always. Her eyes were lined with black, thanks to Starfire, who Raven asked for makeup and in which Star replied by giving her a hug that ended up with a few bruises.

"We were told to look different than usual, I do," she said. She brushed a stray lock of hair back. "Come on. They are waiting on us."

She tugged BeastBoy to the hole and froze as the clock signaled that they were late. They both turned oh so slowly to face the time telling object.

_DING_

_DA_

_DA_

_DONG_

_YOU_

_ARE _

_LATE_

_DING_

_DONG_

_DING_

"I'm gonna go on a limb here and say we're late," BeastBoy uttered between each ring, which earned a smack atop the head from Raven. She shoved the green boy closer to the hole and he struggled to keep from falling.

"We're late, we're late, for a very important date. No time to say hello," Raven sang, waving slightly, "goodbye," she pushed the changeling down the hole, "we're late, we're late, we're late." She levitated for a second before mock diving down the rabbit hole, after BeastBoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BeastBoy groaned and sat up. Suddenly, Raven fell on top of him, causing him to fall to the ground again. He groaned again, felt Raven get off of him, and sat up. _There's some bruises that'll be blue before I know it._ Raven shot him a glare and a kick with the heel of her boot. _Oh, yeah. She's a damn empath. _She gave him a No-duh look before standing up.

They reached for the _**Drink Me**_ bottle and blushed a little as their hands touched. Raven drew her hand back and fiddled with the wine glasses that had been set out for their arrival. BeastBoy poured the drinks and brought the glass to his lips as did Raven.

"Bottoms up," they said simotaneously.

They sipped their drinks and began shrinking. This time they had luck and their clothes shrank with them. Raven flipped the key off the table, on the floor in front of the two, on their way to two inches. BeastBoy dropped his glasses and they both winced at the sound of shattering glass. Raven set hers on the table.

Once they stopped shrinking, they avoided all the broken glass and grabbed the key. Silently, they carried it over to the Door and slid it in its mouth before it could start critisizing. They hurriedly turned it and BeastBoy kicked open the Door to reveal Wonderland.

Bread-and-butterflies flitted around, along with rocking-horseflies. The mushrooms and brush deemed more alive, as did the grass. Everything was lively. The full moon cast its brilliant radiance down, lighting up Wonderland. Not one cloud in the sky. A lovely night for the Queen's unbirthday party.

"Which way do we go?" BeastBoy asked with his usual goofy grin. Raven glanced around for any signs. She found a million. 'THIS WAY', 'THAT WAY', 'UP', 'DOWN', 'RIGHT', 'LEFT'. Finally, she found one decorated with red and black ballons and streamers.

'THE WAY'.

The way.

"The way. Is that seriously what we decided for the name?" BeastBoy asked. Raven grabbed his collar. "I mean, I coulda called it Beas-" He was cut off by a kiss to the lips, special thanks to Raven. When they pulled apart, he said, "That's the nicest way you've told me to shut up ever." Raven smiled a little, a blushing creeping on her cheeks.

"You are the one who came up with the name," she answered in her monotone and sauntered down the trail. BeastBoy, blushing like crazy and smiling like a fool, followed. He touched his still warm lips and his smile grew.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven sipped her tea with a roll of her eyes at BeastBoy's corny joke. They were at the party and drinking tea and laughing like the rest of the Wonderlandians. Well, Raven hadn't laughed yet, but she cracked a small smile once.

She was sandwiched between the Mad Hatter and the March Hare whilst BeastBoy sat opposite her between the Caterpillar and Tweedle Dee. The Queen sat at the head of the table and the King sat to her left. They smiled to each other constantly. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum just finished enlightening the guest about the Walrus, the Oysters, and the Carpenter. The Caterpillar took a hit off his hookah that the Titans had provided him. He thanked them continuosly. The Hatter pulled down on his hat that Raven had given back. The Queen had talked with her about another form of comunication. The Hare and the Doormouse were laughing at a private joke and the Flowers were adding a little music to the background.

It was a great party.

"A very merry unbirthday," sang the Hatter loudly, startling everyone start of the song.

"To me?" the Cheshire Cat sang in mock surprise.

"To you!" everyone chorused. "A very merry unbirthday!" The King supplied a rather large cake with hundreds of candles on it.

"For me?"

"For you! Now, blow the candles out, and make your wish come true! A very merry unbirthday, to you!" Everyone held the 'you' at the end.

The Queen blew out the candles and fireworks flew out of the cake. Brilliant colors of all sorts exploded in the air. Down floated the Doormouse.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky!" she sang, falling onto the Hatter's outstretched hand. He whipped a teapot out from under the table and stuffed the Mouse in it.

Everyone cheered. Even Raven.

"Wonderful!" the Cat exclaimed with a clap. "Time for cake?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is great cake," BeastBoy declared. "What kind is it?" The White Rabbit smiled.

"You don't want to know," he replied with a smile. BeastBoy slowly spit it bake up. The King laughed and slapped his knee. "I'm kidding! It's carrot cake!" BeastBoy shrugged and gobbled down the rest of it. "Or am I?" He paused after swallowing. He washed it down with tea.

"Hatter?" He overheard Raven say. He glanced at her and saw she was turned towards the Hatter, drinking tea. "How do you make your tea?"

"On a stove with a kettle," he replied with a goofy grin. BeastBoy noticed Raven's eyebrow twitch.

"What do you put in it?"

"Oh, you want to know the secret ingredient?" Raven nodded slowly. "Come here." The Hatter inched his finger and, sighing, the empath leaned in. BeastBoy strained to hear, but couldn't make a word out. When Raven pulled away, she had a half smile on her face.

"Really?" she said, monotone, as always. The Hatter nodded and Raven's half smile changed to a small smile. "That's interesting."

"I know!" the Mad Hatter exclaimed like a gay guy. Her smile had faded moments ago. He leaned in slightly. "Now, Raven dear, can you tell me how a raven is like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," she answered, a smirk playing at her lips. BeastBoy thought about how many times he's seen that same smirk. The Hatter's eyes lit up, and he grinned madly.

"Neither do I," he responded. They both turned around and took a swig of tea simotaneously.

"Hey, everyone!" the King yelled. Every eye at the table turned to the head. "The Queen will now take gifts!" Murmurs. "She's not forcing you to give her one, but if you got her one, she'd appreciate it." More murmurs.

"I have one!" shouted the Six of Spades.

And so the present opening commenced.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thirty minutes, thirteen presents, and a whole lot of tea and cake later, Raven and BeastBoy were handing the Queen their present. It was wrapped in card paper and the bow was cat ears. The Queen smiled at it. She appeared beside them.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Raven kept her deadpan, but BeastBoy chuckled.

"The point is not to know," he responded. The Cat nodded in agreement, as did the rest of the table.

She grabbed the gift and took her time unwraping it. Peeling the bow off gently. Trying not to rip the wrapping paper. Slowly, oh so slowly, she opened the box, ripping the tape with a claw. She gasped at the contents. She took them out one by one, placing them carefully on the table. A collar with a bell. Yarn. Cat treats. Laser pointer. Lastly, cat nip.

Silence.

High-pitched squeal from the Queen.

"Thank you!" she squeaked, an octave higher. "Thank you! Best gift EVER!"

She wrapped her arms around the two Titans. Raven froze but eventually hugged her slightly back. BeastBoy grinned and hugged her back immediatley. She let go of the two and Raven shook the hug off. BeastBoy, however, beamed. The Queen's smile seemed bigger, almost taking up half of her face.

"You two are so thoughtful! Come back anytime you like!" She praised them before appearing next to the King to go over her gifts she got.

As the two sat down, everyone congragulated them about giving the best gift. (They so outdid the Six! Hey, my gift was good! Did you get that much appraisal? What was that? No. That's right! Hey, I thought my tea would have gotten best fo' sure!)

"Good job pickin' out the gift," BeastBoy told Raven. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"You picked out the gift?" the Hatter questioned. She nodded in response. "Nice! I think you won her over with the cat nip!"

"It was totally the treats!" the Caterpillar chimed in, taking a hit off his hookah. He blew out the colorful smoke.

"No, it was the cat nip!"

"Treats!"

"Cat nip!'

"Ya' wanna go?"

"Come at me bro!"

And he did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Caterpillar moaned, rubbing his arm where it had already started bruising. The Hatter sported a bloody lip and a few bruises, but was mostly unscathed. The Caterpillar, on the other hand, had been tied in the cord from his hookah, bruised up his arms, and was dished a black eye. Raven smiled a little at this._ Trust the mad man to win._

"I said come at me," the Mad Hatter taunted the beaten up Caterpillar with a shrug and a cup of tea. Chuckles filled in the silence from the Cards.

"Nice going Hatter," Raven said with a smile. BeastBoy blinked. _Raven? Smiling? Somethin's not right._ The Hatter just grinned goofily, and handed her a sup of tea. He adjusted his hat which had started to lean.

Everyone had swarmed around the Mad Hatter and Caterpillar. Raven elbowed her way over to BeastBoy. He smiled at her and she lifted a side of her lips in return. _It's Raven. She doesn't smile._

"Want tea?" she said, monotone.

BeastBoy shrugged. They walked over to the table. While the changeling was getting some tea, Raven looked at the Hatter. He winked at her and waggled his eyebrows, glancing over at BeastBoy. 'Stop it,' she mouthed in return, raising her fist like she was going to hit him, death glare shooting towards him. He shrugged with a smile and another wink.

"Rae?" BeastBoy's voice penatrated her thoughts of torture. She glanced over at the green boy. "Do you think the team is needing us right now?" Raven raised an eyebrow at the question.

"How am I supposed to know?" she questioned. BeastBoy shrugged and drank some tea. She leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Let's say they don't."

They were both blushing and smiling. Raven pulled her hood over her face, but continued kissing him. And there they stood, by a banquet table, setting their tea cups down, at the Queen's party, not noticing the attention they were gathering from Wonderland citizens, kissing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP  
><em>

"Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled. The three in Jump City ran to the main room. The glanced at each other, clearly confused.

"Yo, where's BB and Rae?" Cyborg asked. They shrugged.

Five minutes later, Starfire came back from searching for them with a shake of her head. Begrudgingly, they checked the criminal and location. Oh, this isn't good!

"Where the fuck are they?" Robin screamed.

They are down the Rabbit Hole. At the Queen of Heart's/Cheshire Cat's unbirthday party. By a banquet table. Oblivious to the eyes that are watching them. Kissing.

But do those three know it? Hell no!

"WHERE'S BB AND RAE?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Between a kiss, BeastBoy takes a breath. "Seriously, Rae, I think they need us." Raven shrugged.

"So do I." They kissed again.

"They can stuff it," they both chorused and smiled. They went back to sucking face, gaining some 'Awwww's from everyone at the party.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"WHERE ARE THEY! BEASTBOY? RAVEN! WE ARE SO GOING TO GET OUR ASSES HANDED TO US WITHOUT THEM THERE!"

"CYBORG! STOP SCREAMING!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R for the last time. Ah, it was fun writing this story, but now it's over. :( So, tell me what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
